El humano y el Vampiro
by Finn1997
Summary: Este es un comic Finnceline (obiamente si leiste el titulo jaja) ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE MATERIAL NO ESTRENADO EN LATINOAMERICA Dejenme REVIEWS porfavor :') Si no conoces o no te gusta el VERDADERO Rock no entenderas mucho jeje
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**: Con los sentimientos no se juega

Era una bella mañana en Ooo, el día perfecto parecía ser para el joven héroe: Finn el Humano,el no sabia que en unos días se iba a desencadenar una lucha que podría terminar con su completa existencia de Ooo y trascender al mundo de Glob.

Finn se había despertado a las 08 A.M, en ese momento los rayos del sol asomaban por una colina, allí sentado estaba Finn...pensativo, con su clásica remera celeste, su gorro desprendido, sus shorts azules y sus zapatillas Converse negras

Finn: Que pasa conmigo?... Hace dias que me junto con Marceline y...siento algo dentro de mi, creo que es...amor? Argh no lo se...pero siento mucho afecto hacia ella, y creo que debo...(Finn observa su reloj) hacer el desayuno! Ya que si no, Jake se pondría loco.

Finn va hacia la fortaleza del árbol y comienza a cocinar...como sus habilidades para la cocina no son...de un chef, simplemente a Jake le preparo un café con galletas, a BMO y a Neptor les preparo dos tazas de aceite y Finn tomo un vaso de leche con cereal, en ese momento bajan las escaleras dos robots y un perro medio dormido

Jake: Finn? Que haces despie...(dejo de hablar al ver su desayuno) AY PAPA QUE INCREIBLE DESAYUNO :D

BMO y Neptor: ACEITE (babosean)

Finn: Ay ya amigos, no es la gran cosa

Jake: (masticando una galleta) Mmmm...están deliciosas hermanito!

Finn: Gracias amigos (se ruboriza)

BMO: MENSAJE ENTRANTE, MENSAJE ENTRANTE

Finn: Oh un mensaje, de quien sera? Veamos...

En ese momento Finn abre los ojos y todos lo observan

Neptor: Quien es creador?

Finn: (susurrando): La...Princesa Flama...

Finn se quedo sin palabras,nadie decia nada hasta que Jake hablo

Jake: Y...a que hora desea ver al caballero (con todo jocoso, como para animar el ambiente)

BMO: Ahora a las 11:30, faltan 45 minutos Finn. En el Reino de Fuego

Finn: Bueno, creo que sera mejor que vaya a ver que es lo que quiere

Finn fue hacia el Reino de Fuego y al llegar ella se encontraba sentada en el trono, algo triste

PF: Finn

Finn: Princesa Flama, para que me citaste?

PF: Sabes que lo nuestro termino Finn, ademas no puedo abandonar el Reino...pero te extraño MUCHO y creo que me volvi a enamorar de ti Finn...

Finn: QUE?! Pero, si hace unos dias tu me dijiste que nada mas seriamos amigos...Ademas, tienes tu Reino

PF: Si, pero hay una solucion, debes casarte con migo Finn

Finn: PERO QUE?!

Sumiso en la confusion, Finn decide huir

PF: ESPERA FINN!

Finn (mente): Porque?! PORQUE AHORA Y NO ANTES?! Estoy tan confundido, dice que solo seremos amigos y a la segunda semana ya me ama y quiere casarse con migo?!

PF, sigue a Finn hasta donde puede...luego ella se detiene en la puerta del Reino de Fuego. Finn corria y lloraba, estaba tan confundido que no encontro otro remedio mas que llorar,no tan lejos de alli diviso la casa de Marceline, y fue hacia alla

Finn (llorando): Marcy ayudame...

Marceline: Finn que...? (lo ve llorando) Oh que paso?, ven pasa y me cuentas

Finn(sollozando): La...Princesa Flama...juega con mis sentimientos

Marceline: QUE?! Cuentame que te dijo

Finn le conto todo a Marceline, ella se veia bastante disgustada por lo que habia hecho la PF

Marceline: Que asco de mujer, con los sentimientos no se juega...Finn tranquilo, tu decides lo que haras...

Finn: Marcy,yo la verdad, si tuviera que elegir a alguien con quien casarme...

Marceline: Si Finn? A quien escojerias?

Finn (Ruborizado): Emm luego te digo si chamaca?

Marceline: JAJAJA Ay, de acuerdo Finn

Finn: Que haras esta noche?

Marceline: Ummm nada, porque?

Finn: Ay weno tu sabes, quieres salir?

Marceline: SI! Digo...si estaria bien

Finn: Algebraico! A que hora?

Marceline: A las 20?

Finn: Perfecto, gracias por contenerme Marcy

Finn se retira y llega a casa alli estaba Jake jugando con BMO

Finn: Jake regrese!

Jake: oh Hola hermano, BMO descargo un nuevo juego llamado Grand Theft Auto

Finn: Orales dejame probarlo

Sabes? Arregle para salir

Jake: Ulala, con quien con la PF?

Finn: Nop, con Marceline

Jake, al oir eso choca el auto contra una pared

Jake: MARCELINE?! Y AHORA QUE TRAES, TE VUELVEN A GUSTAR LAS MAYORES QUE TU?!

Finn: JAKE! No (Ruborizado) Solo somos...amigos

Jake: Ay si tu las traes

Finn: Jake es encerio, la vere esta noche a las 20 en su cueva...saldremos a hacer tonterias

Jake: Pfff como sea

Mas tarde a la noche, Finn iva a verse con Marceline, ella se puso su musculosa gris unos shorts apretados , y se corto el pelo de un costado (Como Skrillex) Finn, nada mas fue sin su gorro, lo guardo en su mochila, junto con su espada.

Minutos despues, Finn ya habia llegado

Finn: MARCY!

Marceline: ah Hola Finn

Marceline sale de su casa...Finn no puede dejar de ver sus piernas y su escote...hasta que al fin habla

Finn: Estas, muy hermosa

Marceline: Oh dejate de tonterias Finn

Finn: Encerio Marceline... te vas preciosa

Marceline: bueno gracias Finn, tu iras asi? Con tu ropa de siempre?

Finn: En realidad, lo vine pensando y me voy a cambiar, me acompañas?

Marceline: Seguro!

Finn llega volando "literalmente" a su casa...Al verlo cambiado los ojos de Marceline se abrieron de tal manera que parecian platos

Finn se habia puesto, una remera negra de Nirvana, unas muñequeras con espinas, unos jeans y unas Converse negras y dejo su gorro

Finn: Que sucede Marcy? Viste algo que te gusta?

Marceline: Si, lo veo todo...

Finn: Que?!

Marceline: Oolvidalo vamos tontifinn

Juntos fueron a comer, Finn hizo spaguetti y para Marceline le trajo unas frutas y verduras rojas, juntos cenaron y se fueron a bailar...luego de eso Finn acompaño a Marceline a su casa

Marceline: Fue una noche genial Finn...Oye respecto a lo que dijiste hoy a la mañana

Finn: (se ruboriza) si Marcy?

Marceline: Con quien en todo el reino de Ooo te casarias? Con Bonnie? Con la Grumosa?

Finn: QUE?! LA GRUMOSA?! Noo contigo tonta

Marceline: ah?! Con...conmigo?

CONTINUARA ;)


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Siempre a tu lado, Finn el Humano

Marceline: Tu...te casarias con migo? (se ruboriza)

Finn: Ah...Eh... (se ruboriza) si Marceline

Marceline: Pero Finn, no se si seria de, tu tipo

Finn: MARCELINE! Tu eres de mi tipo, se que tu y yo somos diferentes, era como mi relacion con la PF y yo, pero en esta relacion podemos amarnos aun sin siquiera dañarnos,porque juraria fidelidad eterna hacia ti, jamas te haria daño sentimental y o emocionalmente

Marceline: (se pone totalmente ROJA) Finn, me hablas encerio?!

Finn se acerco lentamente a Marceline

Finn: Por supuesto, mi bella vampira

Sus labios se fundieron en un ardiente beso...Todo parecia PERFECTO...Pero la PF iva a preguntarle a Marcy si vio a Finn...y

PF: Asique asi son las cosas...

Finn: Princesa Flama!

PF: Yo solo te queria para mi Finn, tenemos la misma edad...(comienza a crecer) DEBEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS...Y ME CAMBIAS POR ALGUIEN MAS VIEJA

Marceline: Oye tu, jugaste con los sentimientos de este chico, como tienes el valor de venir aquí y decir estas cosas, despues de que lo dejaste por tus responsabilidades de Reina. Y A MI (crece) NADIE...ME LLAMA...VIEJA!

La Princesa Flama y Marceline comienzan a luchar, la PF le fira bolas de fuego pero Marcy las logra esquivar, Marcy golpea a la PF y ella lo sufre, aunque Marceline se quema la mano...En medio de esto Jake aparece

Jake: HERMANETO QUE PASO AQUI?!

Finn: Bese a Marceline...

Jake: Woow, le debo a BMO nuevos Drivers

Pero porque se pelean?

Finn: La PF le dijo a Marceline vieja, pero tambien queria reconquistarme...no se si a la fuerza pero ella quiere estar conmigo a toda costa...pero Marcy me defiende y se ofendio porque le llamo vieja, se podria decir que se estan peleando...Por mi

Jake: Ahora todo tiene sentido...Pero, con quien te quedaras?

Las dos chicas oyeron esto y decidieron bajar

Marceline: Si! Dinos Finn con quien te quedaras?

PF: Piensa bien tu respuesta Finn, podrias herir a alguna de las dos...

Marcy y PF: Y a ti...

Derrepente algo interrumpe todo...el alba

Finn: El amanecer...MARCELINE!

Marceline: Que?...AAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH

PF: Es mi momento...

La Princesa apunta una bola de fuego hacia Marcy pero justo antes de que impactara en ella Finn, heroicamente, se lanza y la bola de fuego impacta en el

Finn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUEMA QUEEEMAAAAAA

Jake: Fiiiinn!

Finn: CUBRE A MARCELINE, CUBRELAAA. QUE LOS RAYOS DEL SOL NO LE IMPACTEN!

Marceline: Finn...No...

Jake la cubre, y Marceline recupera sus fuerzas, se estira hasta donde esta Finn y Marcy se le acerca

Marceline: Niño tonto porque lo hiciste?!

Finn: Si hay...algo importante...ese algo eres...Tu

Finn se desmaya

PF: Ay no...que he hecho?!

Marceline: LO MATASTE IMBECIL ESO HICISTE!

Jake: MOMENTO...Tiene pulso hay que llevarlo a urgencias rapidito!

Marceline se pone su gorro y sale junto con Jake a urgencias. La PF desaparecio ni bien Jake y Marcy salieron al Hospital del Dulce Reino

Marceline (mente): Por favor no te vayas Finn...Por favor no ahora (llorando)

Jake: PRINCESAAA!

DP: Si Ja...PERO QUE LE PASO A FINN?!

Marceline: La niña de fuego ESO PASO!

De a poco la gente se acercaba a ver a Finn

Princesa Grumosa: Oh por glob...Pobre Finn (Grumosa se veia mas seria que nunca)

Hay que internarlo pero ya mirenlo! Pobre niño

El Rey Helado aparecio para raptar a la DP, pero tambien se sorpendio y tambien se puso muy serio

RH: Jijiji DP vengo a...AAAA CANIJO...Que le paso a Finn?! La Dama de fuego?!

Jake: Asi es...la PF le iva a lanzar una bola de fuego a Marcy pero, Finn se interpuso y se chamusco!

Marceline: QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAN? LLEVENLO AL HOSPITAL!

Finn fue internado de urgencias por las graves quemaduras sufridas...Todo el mundo fue a ver al Humano INCLUSO FUE EL REY HELADO Y EL GRAN HUNSON ABADEER...Pero solo hubo dos personas que se quedaron con el todo el tiempo: Jake y Marceline

Jake rogaba a Glob que volviera y Marceline solo miraba sus quemaduras y rompia en llanto...Asi pasaron 2 semanas hasta que...

DP: JAKE MARCELINE! TENGO LA SOLUCION!

Marceline: HABLAS ENCERIO BONNIE?!

DP: Asi es, cree una sustancia que puede curar las quemaduras...No garantizo que se despierte AL INSTANTE pero despertara antes de lo planeado...que serian DOS AÑOS

Jake: Aplicaselo!

La Princesa lo aplico...pasaron NADA MAS QUE Dos horas y...

Marceline: SUS OJOS! SE ABREN!

CONTINUARA...


	3. Capitulo 3

La gran noche

Finn: ugh...mi cabeza...que sucedió?

Jake: FINN! HERMANEETO DESPERTASTE

Marceline: (llorando) Finn, pense que te iva a perder niñito tonto

DP (con lagrimas en los ojos): Funciono, Finn, por un momento creiamos qe no despertarias nunca...Gracias a Glob despertaste...Dank meiner Glob und Substanz (gracias a Glob y a mi sustancia)

Jake: Finn, hay alguien que estaba muy preocupado por ti, se entero hace poco...nuestro hermano...

Finn:Jer...JERMAINE!

Jermaine: Finn despertaste QUE ALEGRIA, por un momento no confie en tu amiga la chiclosa, y crei que te reunirias con Papa y mama

DP: ¬_¬

Jake: Jejeje ay hermano que cosas dices...(Mira a Marceline) Oiigan, vamos a darle la noticia a todo Ooo de que Finn desperto (hace una mirada a Finn y Marceline)

Jermaine: Oh eh...

DP: Si...mejor vamos a ver si puso la marrana xD

Finn y Marceline quedan completamente SOLOS (if you know what i mean)

Marceline: Al fin algo de privacidad contigo...deseaba besar tus mortales labios

Finn: Ay mi vampirita vente aca

Marceline no lo piensa dos minutos y sube a la camilla de Finn, sus labios se atraen como imanes. Un beso largo

Marceline: Uff Wow que beso...

Finn: Preparate chamaca...

Finn vuelve a besar a Marceline,pero esta vez hubo una danza de lenguas en sus bocas,sus manos comienzan a rozar cada zona de su cuerpo, se tocaban y se besaban, se escuchaban los gemidos de Marceline, ella estaba a punto de sacarle la remera, y...

DP: Finn creo que ya estas...

La DP encuentra a Marceline con su musculosa a medias, casi mostrando su corpiño negro.

Finn y Marcy: O_O

DP: Oh yo solo le iva a...olvidalo, Finn todos esperan afuera del castillo

Finn: de acuerdo alli voy...

Pos, tendremos que posponerlo

Marceline: Si...em te veo despues? Creo...

Finn: Adios Marcy

Marceline: Adios mi tontifinn

Finn se levanta, en muletas y va hacia donde esta la Princesa.

Finn: Estoy Listo

DP: Bien, dejame probar este suero, esta sustancia

Finn: Orales

Bebe el contenido

Finn: Princesa, las piernas puedo flexionarlas Wuuuu Algebraico! Ya no necesito las muletas.

DP: Jeje, me alegra verte recuperado...Ire a dar la noticia, y te tenemos una sorpesita

CIUDADANOS DEL DULCE REINO...FINN EL HUMANO SE RECUPERO...

Todos: Wuuuuu viva Finn!

DP: Y ahora...que comienze la fiesta! 

Finn se queda boquiabierto

Finn:Una fiesta...Por mi?!

UUUJUU ORALES ES HORA DE DIVERTIRSE!

En la fiesta Finn se reencuentra con BMO y Neptor, que sabian de su accidente

BMO: FINN! TE RECUPERASTE  
Neptor: Creador, que bueno verte estable!

Finn: Ah muchachos

(abrazo entre ellos)

BMO: Te ves excelente Finn, como los nuevos drivers que Jake me dio xD

Jake: Jejeje cumpli Bmo, ahora debes poseer mas juegos o algo asi,no?

BMO: Aun no Jake, debo pedirle a Moe que me los instale

Neptor: Iremos mañana a que se los instale creador

Finn: Genial!

En ese momento entra Marceline, con nueva ropa, BASTANTE provocativa (baba)

Finn: Marcy...oh por Glob

Marceline: Que?

Finn: El primero que te ponga una mano encima saldra En una camilla como yo!

Marceline: JAJAJA ay bobo no seas tan aguafiestas

Finn: Solo cuido lo que es mio

Marceline: Que?

Finn: Ay luego te explico, ahora bailemos chamaca

Al terminar la fiesta, Finn fue con Jake

Finn: Jake, ire a casa de Marceline

Jake:Uuuh muchachito travieso

Finn: Le tengo una sorpesota

Jake: Ohquelacancion (OMG) de acuerdo no te espero despierto jejeje

Suerte Matador (Winner)

Finn: Gracias gordo ;)

Marceline llevo a Finn a su casa... Aqui viene lo fuerte xD

Finn: Asique aquí estamos...

Marceline: Si, es aquí

Finn: Tu y yo no hemos terminado alli en la sala de urgencias primor

Marceline: Estas listo para esto Finn?

Finn: Antes que nada, se que tu no eres muy romantica que digamos...

Marceline: Despidete de tu cabeza Finn el Humano

Finn: Espera te dedico una cancion...

Marceline: Tu,que?

Finn: Tengo este cassete que BMO me dio

Escucha es de una banda llamada Whitesnake:

watch?v=GOJk0HW_hJw

Al terminar de escucharlo, Marceline tomo a Finn y lo llevo a su cuarto, sin decir una palabra...Pero el no decir una palabra fue lo mejor, Marcy arrojo a la cama a Finn, el observo el rostro de la vampiesa, era un rostro de una joven enamorada, Marcy besaba con intensidad a Finn, el se dejaba llevar. Marceline comenzo a sacarle la remera a Finn,prosiguio con quitarle los jeans y el resto de la ropa. Marcy se saco toda la ropa y comenzaron el acto del amor,subieron al escalon 15.

Marceline: oh...oh Finn,oh por Glob (Gemidos sexuales)

Finn: Marcy...

Continuaron asi, dejandose marcas de mordidas y besos por todo el cuerpo...hasta finalizar, luego terminaron durmiendo juntos, a la mañana siguiente, Finn fue a hacerle el desyuno a Marceline

Marceline: Ugh? (dormida) Finn?

Finn: Hola

Marceline: Uffff, que noche la de anoche...para ser un adolescente estuviste "DE MARAVILLA"

Finn (Rojo ruborizadisimo): Uh...Ehh...

Marceline: Jejeje ;)

Finn: Tu fuiste una tigresa, Estubiste...PERFECTA

Marcy...Quieres ser mi novia?  
Marceline: Finn, por supuesto que Si

Finn: Me has hecho la persona mas feliz de Ooo

Juntos desayunaron y luego Finn se reitro, sin antes darse una buen beso de despedida. Luego de un tiempo, llego a su casa

Finn:Llegue

Jake: Ah Finn,como te fue?

Finn: Subi al escalon 15

Continuara


	4. Capitulo 4

Adios Finn parte I

Jake (Asombradisimo): QUE QUE?!

QUE TE HABIA ADVERTIDO DEL ESCALON 15 MUCHACHO?!

Finn: Que nunca vaya hacia el,creo

Pero bueno, no me logre contener...ella era tan perfecta...el escalon 15 es tan...

Jake: MALO...QUE TAL SI ME HACES TIO DE...VAMPIRIHUMANOS?!

Finn: No se de que te quejas si tu ya me hiciste tio de perros lluviacornios ¬_¬

Jake: Si Cierto...bueno en parte te felicito hermano, ya eres todo un hombre

Ah la Princesa llamo dice que es algo URGENTE, oh debes probar los nuevos juegos de BMO...Hay uno llamado Slender, te persigue un tipo sin cara con tentaculos en la espalda y si te toca...Pierdes xD

Finn: Miedoso...ire por mi novia

Jake: Ah ahora tambien es tu novia?

Finn: Sii a poco no es super hellou :D

Jake: Ohquela de acuerdo

Finn fue a tocarle la puerta a Marcy

Marceline:Quien es?

Finn: Soy yo Finn

Marceline abre la puerta

Marceline: Oh carño, que sucede...

Hola Jake (Cara espantosa)

Jake: AAAAY MAMACHEEEETA, No hagas eso

Finn: Marcy hay un problema serio, la DP nos llamo de urgencia y...queria que mi novia me acompañara, que dices?

Marceline: Aww mi tontifinn, claro que ire contigo ;P

Finn: excelente, trae tu gorro y vamonos

Finn,Jake y Marcy llegan y ven a una DP muy preocupada, junto con Arcoiris

Arcoiris:안녕하세요 꿀 (hola cariño)

Jake: que tal Chula, y los chamacos?

Arcoiris:제이크 주니어는 당신이 놓친 당신을 찾고 (Jake Jr, te buscaba por que te extrañaba)

Jake: Aww

Dp: Finn, esto no es nada bueno!

Finn : Que sucede?  
DP: Ha vuelto...

Finn:No...no me digas que...

DP: EL LICH!

Finn: Imposible, Jake lo encerro en la habitacion con Prismo

Jake: Prismo lo habra dejao salir?

DP: Es imposible, ademas El Lich es un tramposo, se contacto con ""ALGUIEN"" y deseoo que ellos volvieran a Ooo

Finn: A Canijo...Y donde se encuentra?  
DP: Veras construi un Detector de Energia del Lich (DEL) sus rastros llegaron hacia el Oeste...

Finn: Yo Ire

Marceline: Ni de chiste Finn, no dejare solo a mi novio y menos con el Lich...te acompañare

DP: Tu que?!

Finn: Marcy, no voy a permitir, tu quedate yo ire

Marceline: Pero Finn...

Finn: Si esa bestia te mata, seria una perdida tan importante como si se muriera Jake o Jermaine,Solo prometeme algo cariño.

Marceline (con lagrimas):Dime

Finn:..Si no regreso, no te busques a otro chico, podria romperte el corazon, nadie puede entenderte de la manera en la que yo te entiendo,aunque por otro lado tu eres libre de hacer lo que desees cariño

Marceline: Snif :'(

Finn:Ven aquí corazon

Ellos se dan lo que podria haber llegado a ser su ultimo beso

Finn: Adios mi Sexy Vampiresa ;)

Finn sale corriendo

Marceline: Adios mi heroe, mi tontifinn

Finn fue hacia donde le indicaba el DEL y llego a un gran castillo...antes de entrar, empuño su Espada de Hierba y pronuncio sus ultimas palabras previas al combate

Jake,Jermaine,Dulce Princesa,Arcoiris, Sobrinos y Marceline...LOS DEFENDERE DEL LICH!

Finn entra al castillo y encuentra al Lich

Rey Lich: Ah Finn el humano...nos volvemos a ver mocoso

Finn: Como diablos saliste del Cuarto de Prismo?!

Rey Lich: con la ayuda de mi novia

Finn: QUE?! QUE PASHU QUE NOVIA?!

Rey Lich: te presento a la Reina Lich

De la oscuridad sale una version femenina del Lich, haciendo que Finnn vomite por la fealdad de la dama

Rey Lich: Oh y te tengo otra sorpresa...

Finn: y yo tengo una mejor, mi Espada maldita de Hierba

Rey Lich: Y yo mi mano Espada mocoso de m...

Finn y El Lich se dan espadazos fuertes, satan las chispas y suenan como dos metales chocando Duramente, en un momento el Lich toma el control...

Rey Lich: Ahora cariño!

La Reina Lich crea una especie de agujero negro

Rey Lich: SI CAES AHI SERA TU FIN, ADIOS

FINN EL HUMANO MUAAJAJAJA

Derrepente un puño golpea duramente al Lich, ERA JAKE!

Jake: No te metas con mi hermaneto

Jermaine: Nadie toca a mi familia y vive para hacerlo

Finn: Hermanos!

Otro puño daña a la Reina Lich

En Ooo solo hay lugar para una fenomeno

Finn: Marcy?! TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!

El Lich se estira por el piso hasta apretar las piernas de Finny es succionado por el Agujero...pero la Dp patea a la Reina Lich y al mismo tiempo toma de un brazo a Finn,Marceline lo toma del otro...Finn mira a Marceline

Finn: Gracias por haberme hecho la persona mas feliz de Ooo

Marceline QUE?! NO ME VAS A DEJAR AHORA!

Finn: DP, te agradezco por todo lo que hicise por mi en estos años

DP y Marceline: Ni pienses en que te soltaremos

Finn comienza a sentir calor en sus manos y el de suelta de ambas...

FIIIINNNNN! 

Finn: ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS

CONTINUARA...


	5. Capitulo 5

Adios Finn Parte II

Finn via todo escuro derrepente una voz le habla

?: Finn el Humano

Finn: Que y ahora quien es,quien eres?

Yo soy el Todopoderoso Glob, acompañado claramente por Gob Grob y Grod

Finn: No me digas que me?!

Glob: Si Finn, (Cambia su voz)

Grob: Estas: MUERTO

En la tierra de Ooo el portal se habia cerrado...

Marceline: (llorando MUCHO) NOOOO, NOOO FINN NO TE MUERAS PORFAVOR VUELVE FINN

DP: El...portal...se cerro

Jake: NO...SE FUE?!

Jermaine: No...lo creo

Marceline: NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO...NO PUEDEEEE!

Marceline se va corriendo a su casa y cada vez lloraba mas fuerte...ella de verdad le afecto mucho la Muerte de Finn

La DP llamo a todos en el Dulce Reino para anunciar la muerte del mas grande Heroe

La Tierra de Ooo estaba de luto

La noticia se expandio hacia los diferentes Reinos en Ooo

Incluso hasta el Reino de Fuego

Sirviente: Reina Flama, tengo noticias desgarradoras del Dulce Reino

PF: Dime...que sucedió?!

Sirviente: Uno de sus Caballeros, mas bien, Heroe, Finn el Humano, ha muerto

PF: QUE?! FINN MURIO?! 

Todos y cada uno de sus amigos asistieron al funearl de Finn...

Simplemente nade podia creer que su salvador haya muerto, a manos de un portal creado por el Lich

La DP mando a crear una gran estatua de Finn...comenzo a hablar

Jake: Hoy estamos aquí para honrar al mas grande heroe y hermano de todos, Finn...

RH: Es increible que haya muerto...me permiten?

Jake. Que cosa?

El RH Crea con sus poderes una estatua de Finn

RH: Esto cubrira la estatua que la Princesa todabia no hizo

Jake: Gracias, jamas crei que ivas a hacerlo

RH: Finn me hizo pasar los momentos mas emocionantes desde que llegue aquí

Marceline: (mirando la estatua y recordando):

Finn:Marcy...Quieres ser mi novia?  
Marceline: Finn, por supuesto que Si

Finn: Me has hecho la persona mas feliz de Ooo

Continuara

PD: Disculpen si fue corta, la proxima sera algo mas larga,les gusta mi historia?


	6. Capitulo 6

Adios Finn III

Finn: Entonces,estoy en el cielo?

Glob: Mas o Menos...

Finn: Un momento, el cielo siempre fue color negro y oscuro?

….Dejame iluminarte niño

Increiblemente se prende una antorcha y en frente de Finn aparece el Lich

Finn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH donde esta Glob?!

Rey Lich: Tonto, no ves que te vi la cara ( i srewed you)

Finn: Osea como, no cai en un agujero negro

Rey Lich: Si crees todo lo que la gente te dice, estaras perdido en la vida niño

Cuando estaban a punto de pelear, la Reina Lich entra desde un portal arrastrando un cuerpo

Reina Lich: Cariño, traje otra mensa

Finn la obervo detenidamente...era una chica con sus mismas ropas, excepto que ella tenia un gorro de conejo y medias mas largas, una niña rubia desmayada

Aprovechando la distraccion Finn pateo al Lich y a su mujer, tomo a la chica y los patea al portal...Finn salta y derrepente, se ve que estan una pradera

Finn: Llegue a Ooo? Si no lo es este lugar...es identico

La joven se despierta, y ve a Finn, creyend que es Lich yo sorpende atacandolo

?: OYE TU DIME QUE... (se detiene a ver que esta en casa) Estoy en...Aaa

Finn: Que cosa? Entonces esto no es Ooo?

?: Claro que n...(Se detiene al verlo) Tu eres un...un humano...

Finn: Eso es...Tu, tu tambien lo eres

?: Me llamo Fionna

Finn: Mi nombre es Finn

Oye y ahora que hacemos?

Fionna: Bueno vamos a mi casa... y luego con el Dulce Principe...

Finn: Oookei :| andale chamaca te sigo

Finn siguio a Fionna hasta su casa, se sorpendio al ver que todo era casi identico...

Fionna: Caaake llegue! Y traje a alguien

Cake: A ver a quien...OH POR DIOS, quien es este muchachito tan guapote?

Finn: jeje ay porfis ni que fuese la gran cosa

Fionna: Se llama Finn y viene de una dimension alterna

Cake: dimension alterna? Ohquela de acuerdo, le avisaste al DP?

Fionna: No aun no, recien termine de pelear con la Reina Lich

Finn: Aguantenme las carnes...si yo patee al Lich y a su novia y caimos aquí...

DONDE ESTAN?!

Fionna: EL LICH Y ESA COSA QUE PODRIA SER SU NOVIA ESTAN AQUI?!  
VAMOS AHORA CON EL DP!

Derrepente antes de salir, alguien se interpone en medio de la puerta

Fionna: Marshall Lee?

ML: Hola Fionna que haces...

Oh quien es el mocoso?

Finn: soy Finn :D

ML: Eeeeh, de acuerdo? Y que vendria a ser el en tu vida Fionna?

Fionna: Marshall es nada mas un amigo

Cake: Marshall, no eres el unico que penso que era su novio

Fionna: DE QUE LADO ESTAS CAKE?!

Finn: Oigan, como que estamos peleando cuando deberiamos avisar que El Lich y su novia, ESTAN POR DESTRUIR TODA LA VIDA!

ML: El chico tiene razon vamos!

Todos se dirijen al Dulce Reino, donde los espera un apuesto, pero afeminado principe xD

DP: Fionna ya te enteraste?

Fionna: Si, que la Reina Lich esta aquí?!

DP:... O.O Ay no tontita, me referia a que...Espera...DIJISTE EL LICH?!

Y quien es ese muchachito de alli atrás

Finn: Oye tu vampiro...ese tipo es medio

ML: Marshall Lee, y si, es...

Finn y ML: ¬.¬

Continuara (no tengo nada en contra del sexo entre mismos generos)...quieren que le siga?


	7. Capitulo 7

Amor a Distancia

DP: Ya encerio, si la Reina Lich ronda por Aaa tendremos que ser cuidadosos...

ML: que tan terrible puede ser una mujer...

Fionna le da un golpe duro a la mejilla

Fionna: ELLA ES CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR UNA TIERRA ENTERA

DP: Ella sola, contra nosotros...mi ciencia, la monstruosa forma de Marshall,la agilidad de Fionna...la derrotaremos

Finn: Lamento informarte, que no esta solo...(voz grave) Ha encontrado, el amor

DP: A QUIEN?!

Finn: Su version masculina...je si creen que la Reina Lich (RL) es fuerte, es que no han visto el poder de: EL LICH

ML: Pfff que tan malo es?

Finn: Si la RL destruye una Tierra, el Lich, es capaz de destruir mundos, incluso galaxias si se lo propone...Es la cosa mas destructiva y malvada de todo Ooo, mi tierra. Con Jake mi hermano perro, lo fuimos a detener y Jake nos salvo a todos al entrar en el cuarto del todopoderoso Prismo y pidio el deseo de cambiar el deseo de Lich que fue destruir la vida...Hasta hoy habia permanecido alli en el cuarto de Prismo, pero parece que la reina Lich llevo un cuerpo inocente para que tome el lugar de el.

Todos quedaron asombrados por el relato de Finn

Cake: Ay mamachita, el no conoce el signicado de "piedad"

Fionna: debemos ser MUY cuidadosos...

DP: Mmm creo que puedo inventar un arma capaz de transladar el Poder de crear portales a un objeto aleatorio...

ML: Que tal...un guantelete?

Finn: ALGEBRAICO! Entonces que sea un guantelete DP

DP: Mmm de acuerdo, calculando el tiempo y demas, me tomara 4 dias

Hasta entonces preparense para la lucha contra el Lich y la RL

Tras esta reunion, Todos menos el DP salieron y Marshall preguntó

ML: oye Finn, en donde dormiras?

Finn: Orales, eso no lo habia pensado...no lo se

ML: Jaja, si quieres ven a mi casa, me hace falta compania

Finn: Que loooco, de acuerdo

Fionna: Oye, y porque no te quedas con Cake y con migo

Cake: Si Fionna quiere babosearse contigo

Fionna: CAKE!

Marshall Lee se ruboriza y se acerca a Finn

ML (al oido de Finn): si te acercas a Fionna vete despidiendo de tu vida

Finn (al oido de ML): Oye tranquilizate carnal (buddy) ya tengo novia.

ML: Oh vaya...de acuerdo

Finn: Oye Fionna, no quiero causarte problemas...

Fionna: No pasa nada Finn

Finn: Para ser mas justos ire un dia con Fionna y otro con Marshall

Fionna y Marshall: me parece bien =D

Finn decidio primero irse con Marshall,alli el le enseño a tocar la guitarra y preparar algunas canciones para Marceline, ademas ellos se llevaban muy bien, con Fionna se dedicaba a entrenar y hablar sobre costumbres humanas, con el paso del tiempo, Finn mejoraba sus habilidades...Una noche, Finn no podia dormir y fue a pensar observando la luna

Finn (pensando): Cada dia que paso, extraño mas a mi vampirita...Mañana luchare con el Lich, y abrire el portal...aguantame Marcy, espero que cumplas la promesa

Mientras tanto en Ooo Marceline no dejaba de pensar en Finn y cantaba

Marceline:

Finn el humano, te has marchado

yo te amaba, y tu moriste

queria amarte y tu te fuiste

Fuiste mi gran amor

Desataste mi pasión

Porque has de irte?

Sin siquiera despedirte

(comienza a sollozar)

Aquella noche, me hiciste arder de pasión

Jamas lo olvidare

Siempre te amare

y en mi corazón te llevare

Marceline no soporta el dolor y llora descontroladamente...

Continuara...


	8. Capitulo 8

C

El dia mas importante de todos habia llegado,estaba nublado y habia neblina, pero hacia , Fionna, Cake y Marshall Lee se habian encontrado muy temprano para entrenar antes de ir con el DP.

Finn: Como se sienten

ML: Estoy completamente seguro de que triunfaremos Finn

Finn: Orales, y tu chamaca Fionna que dices?  
Fionna: Quebraremos huesos de Lich

Finn: Esa es la actitud chava (girl), Cake?

Cake: Estoy algo nerviosa, pero confio en todos ustedes

Finn: Bien, vamos con el DP...creen que a esta hora este despierto?

ML: Seguro que si, el Dulce Afeminado madruga a desayunar, creo...

Fionna: VAMOS! 

Juntos van hacia el Dulce Reino, donde el DP estaba desayunando

ML: Ves te lo dije Finn

DP: Hola chicos, el Guantelete esta listo.

El DP los guia hacia una habitacion, donde estan un guantelete y una gran armadura, y tambien un monton de quimicos

DP: Aqui esta (agarra el gunatelete) El guantelete se activara solo, debes estirar la mano, Ah y cree una especie de detector de energia...Segun parece, esta en el oeste basandome en un ataque previo de la Reina Lich, absrovera la energia, luego simplemente me la tares y creare el portal

Finn: Excelente..

ML: Espera oye,para que es esa armadura?  
DP: Es para mi, no creerias que me quedaria aquí sentado mientras ustedes se divierten?

Fionna: Estas seguro que debe venir?

ML: Pfff deberia quedarse, el solo sera un estorbo...

DP: A que te refieres Marshall?

ML: Que lo tuyo no es pelear...te daran una paliza

DP: NO VOY A QUEDARME AQUI SIN HACER NADA!

Finn: BASTA LOS DOS! Deben dejar de pelear.

Tu DP, si lo tuyo no es pelear...pero esta bien si quieres venir, no me opondre...Pero debes tener cuidado!  
Tu Marshall deja que lo intente, si quiere ayudar esta bien

Ah y...ya dile a Fionna?

Fionna: Decirme que?

Cake: A que te refieres?

ML: TE VOY A MATAR FINN!  
Finn: Bien, no se ustedes pero yo me voy, quiero ver a mi novia Marceline y no esperare a NADIE...si quieren venir, mas vale que sepan seguirme el paso

Todos quedaron impresionados con la actitud de Finn, el salio corriendo hacia el Oeste

ML: Bien, me gusta su actitud..Yo voy con el...(sale y cierra la puerta, pero devuelta la abre) Ah y me gustas Fionna (cierra la puerta)

Fionna: (ruborizada) Marshall...ESPERAME!

Cake: FIONNA ESPERAME A MI TAMBIEN!  
DP: Oh al diablo (se pone la armadura) YO NO QUEDO ATRAAS! Vamos Monochromicorn

Monochromicorn: .- -..-.-... ( A donde?)

DP: Hacia el Oeste, tu sigue y yo te digo donde parar

Monochromicorn: -.- (ok)

Juntos van hacia el oeste, obviamente Finn salio solo...siguieron hasta encontrar un GRAN castillo donde unas nubes formaban un espiral color verde

Finn: Aqui es?...sera este el castillo

ML: Sip, es este...(sale Marshall de los arbustos, seguido de Fionna, Cake y mas tarde el DP llega volando el Monochromicorn

Cake: Que haces aquí cariño?

Monochromicorn: …-.-.-.- .- .-.-..-...-.-. (Vengo a ayudar)

Cake: Oh

DP: Este es el castillo...entremos!

Todos juntos entran y encuentran al Lich y a la RL haciendo una especie de conjuro, y tambien besandose, lo que provoca ASCO en todos, al lado de ellos habia una especie de pozo

Lich: Cuando esos imbeciles lleguen aquí los tiraremos al Pozo Negro, este pozo provoca automaticamente la muerte de CUALQUIERA, incluso la nuestra

RL: hay que tener MUCHO cuidado...

DP: (vomita) Ese pozo...Bien...esto es (vomitando)...Asqueroso, Finn sube a bordo de Monochromicorn...el te acercara hacia el Lich y tomaras su energia...y luego empujas a ambos en el pozo

Finn: Si de acuerdo vamos

Finn y Monochromicorn se acercan CUIDADOSAMENTE al Lich

Monochromicorn: -.-. -.-...-..-...-.. (ten cuidado)

Finn: si de acuerdo

Monochromicorn: -.-.- .-..-.-... .-.-.-.-...-.-. (como puedes entenderme?)

Finn: Aprendi codigo morse en Ooo

Monochromicorn: -... (Oh)

Finn comienza a absorber la energia vital del Lich, que se empieza a debilitar...

Lich Uhh, no me siento muy bien...

Finn: NO PORQUE ABSORBI TU ENERGIA! (le pega una patada)  
Lich: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El Lich cae al pozo y desaparece en la oscuridad eterna

RL: NOOOOOOOO!

Finn: Y sigues TU!

La RL Escapa, antes de morir

Finn: Bien ya lo tengo

DP: Excelente, Finn, te veo mañana, asi abrire el portal

Finn: ALGEBRAICO! Marshall, vamos a tu casa! 

Finn habia llegado a casa de Marshall, pero antes decidio dar una vuelta...en el camino encontro a una persona que conocia por su version femenina

Finn: Tu debes ser...el Principe Flama

PF: Ah?! COMO SABES DE MI?!

Finn: tranquilo, vengo de otra dimension y conozco a tu version femenina, la Princesa Flama

PF: Ah?! Version...Femenina?!

Finn: Si, oye dime, tu estas solo?

PF: Si porque lo preguntas?

Finn: si quieres puedes venirte y te quedas con la Princesa Flama

PF: Ah...Mmm no lo se...que pasara con mi Reino?  
Finn: Tengo una idea...llevame a tu Reino

El PF lo lleva a su reino,Finn le conto el plan y al PF le gusto. Alli, La señora Pan de Canela (SPC)lo esperaba

Señora Pan de Canela: PF!

PF: Tu mandaras de ahra en adelante

SPC: Pero, que hara usted?

PF: Yo me ire de aquí, ha llegado mi hora

SPC: Oh comprendo...yo me hare cargo

SPC se sienta en el trono

PF: Vamonos Finn

Finn: llevame a ver tu casa

PF: Okey!

Llegan a su casa que estaba a unos metros de la casa de Fionna

PF: Aqui es, Fionna me habia ayudado a construirla

Finn (observa el estante): Mmm tienes muchas figuras de cristal...te podria pedir que me hagas dos?

PF: Si dime cuales?

Finn: Una Rosa y un anillo

Puedes hacerlos de color?  
PF: Claro, no hay problema!  
Finn: Te pasare a buscar mañana a primera hora si?

A la Mañana siguiente, todos asistieron con el DP...excepto el PF. AL enterarse que debia ir alli se negó..pero Finn lo iria a buscar antes de irse

DP: Muy bien Finn, he logrado hacer un portal para que vayas a las Tierras de Ooo

ML: voy a extrañarte Finn, oye aprovechando que tu no estabas y Cake se habia ido con Monochromicorn, le dije a Fionna si queria salir y...bueno estamos en algo :$

Finn: Fascinante ! Oye DP, pedo hablar contigo un momento?

Finn le conto que el PF se iria con el..

DP: AH si?

Pues mira tengo algo que contarte, el portal es dificil de cruzo, gracias a Glob tu no estallaste, pero si cruzas el portal sin proteccion, tu cuerpo explotaria!  
Finn: QUEEE?!

DP: Tranquilo, te hice un traje para eso

Finn: pero que hay del PF?

DP: Supuse que algo sucederia con ese traje ,como que apareceria la RL, entonces hize otro

Finn: ALGEBRAICO!

Voy a buscarlo, tu dame uno de los trajes

(sale corriendo)  
Finn: Ahora vengo!

Finn se dirije a la casa del PF

Finn: PF vamos!

PF: Si! oh y que es eso?

Finn: Pontelo!

PF: Okei?...

Ah toma las figuras que te hice

Finn: Gracias amigo, ahora vamos!

Finn y el PF van hacia el Dulce reino, alli estaban todos

Finn: Volvi :D

Fionna: Y quien es el?  
Finn: Oh, el me acompañara

Cake: Te vas con alguien jeje

Finn: NO Cake, es un amigo

DP: Oigan vamos a tomarnos una foto para Finn...Tu amigo podrias tomarla

PF: Claro!

Al tomar la foto Finn se puso el traje y el DP abrio el portal.

Finn: Bueno, es el adios...Adios amigos, jamas los olvidare...y...

Finn es interrumpido porque la RL aparece y se mete en el portal

Finn: MALDICION VAMOS PF

Fionna: PF?! Espera no te...

El portal se cierra, adentro del portal, los cascos de Finn y el PF se rompen, pero sobrevien hasta llegar a Ooo

En Ooo era un dia comun y normal, Jake, BMO, Neptor, Jermaine y la Dulce Princesa estaban alli hablando, justamente de Finn

En ese momento un portal se abre

Jake: PERO QUE?!

En el portal se ve una silueta, una silueta de alguien con una larga cabellera

DP: FINN?!

Jake: No lo creo...es...es...

Sus expectativas, literalmente, se van al carajo al ver a la Reina Lich

RL: JAJAJA Ahora me encargare de revivir a mi amado L...

No completo la frase porque sorpendentemente la RL es partida a la mitad de la cadera...

Finn: Les acabo de salvar la vida

Jake: FINN?!

DP: ERES TU?!

Continuara...(perdon si tarde muchito :3 tuve inconvenientes en mi casa)


	9. Capitulo 9

Estoy en la banda

La alegria invadio completamente a todos, que recibieron a Finn con un abrazo y lagrimas de emocion

Jake (llorando): Creimos que habias muerto con el Lich!

Finn: Aw Jakie, aquí estoy...te extrañe hermano

Neptor: oh creador crei que nunca jamas estarias aquí

Jermaine: Gracias a Glob, vives hermano

BMO: Nos hacias mucha falta Finn!

DP (sollozando): Y el Lich

Finn: Paso a la historia

Jake mira que hay otra persona atrás de Finn

Jake: Oigame, y quien es el que esta atrás tuyo?

Finn: El es...el Principe Flama

Todos: QUE?!

El PF se saca el casco

PF: Hola =)

DP: No puede ser...Si aquí nada mas esta la Princesa Flama

Finn: Les explicare...

Finn explicó en donde estubo a quienes conocio y todo lo que vivio en Aaa

Jake: Versiones nuestras, en cambios de genero?  
Finn: Asi es, aquí esta la foto (muestra la foto)

DP: Fascinante, un mundo igual al nuestro, y tan diferente...

Jake: Oye, hay que avisarle a Marceline que estas aquí!

Sabes lo feliz que se pondra cuando sepas que volviste?!

Finn: Ella...me extrañó?!  
Jermaine: Oh, no tienes idea...estubo dias y dias llorando y encerrada en la casa...

BMO: Fue muy traumatico

Finn: Mmm esperenmen, tengo una idea...

Finn: Escuchen, haremos esto...yo voy a disfrazarme y hacerme pasar por un chico COMPLETAMENTE nuevo, tocaremos esta noche...haremos una fiesta, en un momento tocare la cancion que le dedique a Marceline, y le mostrare que soy yo

DP: Tu crees que estaria bien?

Finn: Confia en a todos y tambien a la Princesa Flama, asi le presentamos al Principe

Jake, tu te encargaras de convencer a Marceline de que venga a tocar...

Jermaine: Wooow,wow wow, pero tu que tocaras?

Finn: La guitarra

Jake: QUE?! Pero si eres malisimo en la guitarra Finn

Finn: Oye, he aprendido con la version masculina de Marcy, se llama Marshall Lee

DP: Muuy Bieeeen (cara de WTF?)

Finn: Conocen a alguien que toque la bateria?

Neptor: Yo conozco a alguien, no le agradara la respuesta creador, pero según mis datos actualizados, es la unica persona en todo Ooo que puede hacerlo...EL Rey Helado

Jermaine: No existe otra persona?! Creo que acudiras a el Finn...

Finn: Agh de acuerdo vamos

Finn y Jermaine van hacia el Reino Helado, la DP se queda con el Principe Flama para conocer mas de el...Jake toca la puerta

RH: Si? ….Oh, Hola Jermaine!

Jermaine: Como estas...oye mira quien esta aquí!  
Finn: Hola RH...

RH: AAAAAAAH, ES...ES...ES FIIINNNN (Salta a abrazarlo)

Te extrañe muucho chamaco perro

Finn: Ay ya...bueno he venido a pedirte un favor...

RH: Ah si? Que cosa?

Finn: Veras, me he enterado de que tu sabes tocar y muy bien la bateria...y bueno armaremos una banda, que dices?

RH: AY SIII :D :D Quienes estan?

Finn: Por ahora solo somos Tu, Jake y Yo

Jake sera como...un invitado, osea tocara violin en las canciones que se lo precise, que dices?

RH: Me tienes adentro chamaco!

Finn: genial, te veo ahora en un rato para ensayar

RH: Okey adios Finn y Jermaine

Finn le entrega a Jake una lista de acordes, pero sin el nombre, Finn quiere una GRAN sorpesa,Jake, despues de un largo tiempo, sale de la casa con Marceline, y comienzan a ensayar ellos dos, Finn ensayo con el RH. Llega la noche, Finn sin gorro mostrando su larga y rubia cabellera,se pone un buzo a rayas negras y blancas, un pantalón largo de jean y unas botas negras.(Como Kurt Cobain, cantante de Nirvana) y se pinto la piel color marron

Finn: Que tal Jake?

Jake: Ay papantlas (oh my god) pareces totalmente diferente, solo debes cambiar la voz...

Finn (pone una voz mas gruesa): Que te parece asi? Mi Nombre sera Jeff

BMO: Quien es el?

Jake: Es Finn, y ahora es Jeff jejeje

Finn: Si BMO soy yo!

Neptor: Creador, Vaya eres irreconocible!

Finn: Y que dijo Marceline?

Jake: FUE MUY DIFICIL, PERO ACEPTO, ensaye con ella toda la tarde, pero estaba desesperada por saber cuales eran las canciones que tocaremos

Finn: Fascinante! Es hora de irnos

Finn, Jake, BMO y Neptor fueron al Dulce Reino...Alli la DP esperaba a Finn (Jeff) Jake, el RH y Marcy

Finalemente llegaron todos a tiempo, excepto Marceline que llego unos minutos despues porque tuvo que arreglarse

Marceline: Lamento la demora...Oh, quien es el (señalando a Finn)

Jeff (Finn): Hola, mi nombre es Jeff...vengo del...Reino de Madera

Marceline: mmmm...Un gusto conocerte Jeff, Vamos a tocar

La DP Jermaine y Jake estaban muy preocupados por lo que pasaria, pensando que Finn tocaba horrible...La PF, se encontraba alli observando

Jeff: Muy bien vamos con el tema uno, este es de una banda famosa en su epoca, Guns n' Roses – Welcome to the Jungle!  
RH: Sale! Tu mandas Jeff!  
Jeff: Un Dos Tres YA!

Al iniciar, la DP Jermaine y Jake quedaron ASOMBRADOS con el talento de Finn, este se lució mas al tocar el solo

Al terminar el tema TODOS aplaudieron

Marceline se le acerco y le dijo: No lo haces NADA mal

Jeff: Les gusto Dulce Reino?!

Jeje, bien el siguiente tema es algo muy bueno, lo produjo el gran Ozzy Osbourne y se titula: No More Tears

Otra vez vuelven a lucirse, esta vez se sumaron Jake y la DP en el teclado y el piano...

la lista prosiguio asi: 

3- Nirvana – In Bloom

4- The Beatles – Revolution

5- Ac/Dc – Highway to Hell

6- Guns n Roses – November Rain

7- Nirvana – Breed

Tras una gran lista de canciones la Dulce Gente NO PARABA DE APLAUDIR, Marceline continuaba felicitandolo, Jake, Jermaine y la DP seguian asombrados

Jeff: Gracias a todos...ahora quiero hacer el ultimo tema...Para la bajista, Marceline

Este tema te lo han dedicado a ti...Marceline esto es: Is This Love, de Whitesnake

Marceline: Que?!

Comienzan a tocar...en el momento en que termina la cancion Marceline llora descontroladamente

Jeff: Marceline, quieres ver a Finn?

Marceline (te tira sobre Jeff): TU QUE SABES DE FINN?!

Solo se que estas sobre el...(cambia la voz) mi vampira sexy

Marceline: no...es...verdad...Finn?

Finn: asi es cariño...soy Yo,he vuelto

Marceline vuelve a llorar pero con mas intensidad y alegria

Marceline: CREI QUE JAMAS VOLVERIA A VERTE...Lo planeaste desde el principio verdad? Porque Finn?  
Finn: Porque queria hacer esto (se pone de rodillas)

Marceline, (saca el anillo y la flor) Quieres casarte conmigo?

Marceline, no lo piensa dos veces y le dice a Finn

Levantate Finn...yo, acepto amor mio

Todo el mundo hizo una expresion de amor y aplaudio a excepcion de la PF, Finn al ver que se estaba retirando, recordo el proposito del Principe Flama y fue a buscarla

Finn: PF!  
PF: Largate de mi vista, asique elijes a ella y no a mi!

Sabes una cosa, yo te amaba, hasta que me di cuenta de que eres un tonto Finn

Y te confesare algo

Finn: espera hay alguien que...

PF: CALLATE! Y ME ESCUCHAS YO TE ENGAÑABA CUANDO ESTABAMOS DE NOVIOS

A Finn se le congela el cuerpo al oir eso...

Finn: Tu, que?!

PF: TE ENGAÑE, NECESITABA BESOS, ABRAZOS, CARICIAS Y A TU LADO NO PODIA TENER NINGUN CARIÑO EXCEPTO TUS PALABRAS Y TUS ABRAZOS CUBERTO DE ALUMINIO...ASIQUE TE ENGAÑE FINN

Finn: Yo solo venia a decirte que...habia alguien para que tu seas feliz, pero veo que terminaste siendo una mentirosa y una imbecil...

Finn se retira llorando, Marceline lo ve y se le acercara

Marceline: Finn que paso?!

Finn: Fui con la PF para presentarle a el (señala al Principe Flama)

Y...me confeso de mala manera que me fue infiel...

Marceline: QUE?! LA VOY A ASESINAR

Finn: Espera, tengo una idea...

Finn se vuelve a subir al escenario y le da unos papeles al RH pidiendole que toque eso...

Finn: Esperen, tengo un tema mas!

Dulce gente: WUUUUUUUUUUUUU VAMOOOOS FINN!

Finn: Este tema se lo dedicare a una mujer, que me acabo de enterar...me fue INFIEL...

ESTOY HABLANDO DE LA PRINCESA FLAMA! 

La PF Escucha eso y se da vuelta a ver al escenario

Finn: El tema es de Nirvana y se titula: Where did you sleep last night

Finn comienza a tocar, pero este tema solo fue con Finn y el RH...

Cada vez mas Finn se iva entristeciendo...cuando llega el verso final rompe en llanto, pero contiua cantando, y al terminar solo dice: Gracias, Buenas noches...seguido de una lluvia de aplausos. El Principe Flama se le acerca

PF: Finn, comprendo que ella te ha sido infiel, y no quiero estar con ella...en cambio conoci mejor a ella, la DP

Finn: Vaya Muy bien

DP: Mañana creare un brazalete que le permitira tocarme besarme y que no ocurra NADA :D

PF: Gracias por esto Finn, ahora mi vida en Ooo sera diferente =)

Finn: De nada ahora ire con mi chica...

Finn va con Marceline

Marceline: vaya Finn, la verdad que me has sorpendido...

Finn: gracias cariño...oye olvidemos el mal momento y vayamos a tu casa, quieres ? Digo si tu me invitas

Marceline: JAJA aw tontifinn tu sabes que de ahora en adelante seras bienvenido a entrar ademas en tu casa estan Bmo, el otro robot y Jake

Finn: Vamos mi vampireza sexy?

Marceline: vamos mi tontifinn

Continuara


	10. Capitulo 10

El Lacayo

Finn y Marceline se van juntos a la casa de la vampira...adentro a Marceline se le ocurre una idea

Marceline: (voz erotica) Fiiinn, que te parece si jugamos al Lacayo?

Finn: (ruborizado): Ahh...Okei

Marceline (voz erotica): Lacayo, ordeno que me beses de una manera UNICA

Finn toma a Marcy de la cintura, comienza a lamer sus labios y a morderlos, luego Marcy y Finn se besan de lengua y de labios

Marceline: Oh glob, ese beso

Finn: y ahora que sigue

Marceline: Lacayo, deleitame con tus notas musicales...QUIERO ALGO PESADO lml

Finn: Si tu lo dices aquí va...esto es el solo de una cancion llamada Master of Puppets

Finn comienza a tocar el solo, y parece que Marceline se deleita y bastante

Finn: que te parecio eso!?

Marceline: Eres TREMEEENDO Finn!

Finn: gracias, algo mas que desees Marceline?

Marceline: Finn, Lacayo, quiero un hijo tuyo...

Finn: Que? Lo...lo dices encerio? Wow..Marceline, bien Lacayo de por vida es lacayo de por vida

Marceline: ven aquí mi tontifinn, tengamos un Dhampiro (hijo de vampiro y humano)

Finn y Marceline, van al cuarto de la vampira, se meten en la cama y alli Marceline cede a las ternuras de Finn

Comienzan a besarse apasionadamente, la vampireza estaba sedienta de amor, se notaba al abrazar a Finn, y al morderlo suave y cariñosamente

Las embestidas comienzan tras desvestirse y complacerse mutuamente,Marceline gemia, Finn lo disfrutaba, Marcy tambien

Marceline: Finn...oh Finn...Aaagh no...no te detengas!

Finn: Ah,Marceline,eres...excelente...

Finn y Marceline terminan, y se duermen juntos...observando la Luna llena, abrazados

A la mañana siguiente Finn despierta, junto con Marceline

Finn: Buenos dias cariño

Marceline: mmh, oh hola mi tontifinn

Wow, ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida...que tal estube Finn

Finn: has sido una bomba chamaca...la verdad, eres una chica UNICA Marceline, por eso me casare contigo.

Marceline:Aww Finn (lo besa)

Finn:ojala que el este alli en mi boda...

Marceline: A que te refieres con"el"?

Finn: A mi padre...No Joshua, mi padre humano

Marceline: QUE?! Tu padre...sigue vivo?

Finn: Billy me lo dijo, me dijo que vaya a un lugar llamado Ciudadela y que lo buscara que alli estara...bueno, mas adelante ire con Jake

Ahora se me ha ocurrido una idea

Marceline: Que tienes en mente?

Finn: Pues, que tal si seguimos la banda que hicimos con Jake y el RH

Marceline:Mmm si seria una buena idea,Si hay que seguirla!

Finn: Ah y Marceline, se nota que tu cuerpo ha...mejorado bastante

Marceline: Ay que cosas dices Finn? Niño tonto jeje

Finn: Lo digo encerio, tus pechos, tu trasero, tus caderas...te has convertido en la Diosa de la Belleza de Ooo

Marceline: Finn, no me digas eso, no soy bella

Finn: Tonterias, eres una chica muy sexy y hermosa, sabes si no fuese porque debo retirarme, me quedaria aquí a tu lado

Marceline: ve tranquilo Finn, sabes que siempre esperare a por ti...

Finn: Te amo Marceline Abadeer

Marceline: Y yo a ti Finn

Ambos se dan un largo beso y se despiden, Finn va hacia la casa del arbol y no encuentra ni a Jake ni a BMO ni a Neptor. Encuentra una nota que dice que si lee eso que vaya INMEDIATAMENTE al Dulce Reino, Finn va hacia alli y encuentra a los que faltaban en la casa, a la DP con el Principe Flama y al RH

Finn: Que sucede?

DP: Recuerdas el ataque de los zombies Finn?

Finn:Sii? Que sucede?

FP: Pues según los calculos, los zombis podrian estar regresando

RH: Parece que llegan de la ex guarida del Lich, y se andan multiplicando y preparando para invadirnos a TODOS!

Jake: hay que hacer algo Finn!  
Finn: En cuanto calculan que ellos estaran "Listos" para invadir al Dulce Reino?

DP: En un mes...

Finn: Ay chi, falta mucho

DP: Finn te reuni con el proposito de que no le digas NADA a NADIE...nosotros atacaremos cuando ellos lleguen!

Continuara


	11. Capitulo 11

El Rock vive en mi

Finn: de acuerdo princesa, no dire nada

Cambiando de tema, RH debo hablar con usted

RH: Ay conmigo? Bien dime Finn que sucede?

Finn: Recuerdas que ayer tocamos?

RH: Si, que sucede?

Finn: Queriamos saber con Marcy si...quieres seguir la banda?

RH: Ay lo dices encerio?! A poco no es super hellou tu idea Finn, bueno de acuerdo

Finn: genial ire a avisarle a Marceline

RH: avisarle,que?

Finn: que te uniras a nuestra banda

RH: Una Banda?

Finn: Si tu tocaste la bateria ayer con nosotros

RH: Lo hice?

Finn: Olvidalo, luego te lo explico

Luego de avisarle a Marceline, ella se fue a organizar los conciertos. Ella y el acordaron que la banda se llamaria "Demon Eyes". No hablaron con el RH porque sabian su pequeño problema de falta de memoria de corto plazo

Un concierto seria tocado en 4 dias en el Dulce Reino

El otro en una semana, en la Nocheosfera

Y el ultimo seria en el Reino de Fuego, 5 dias luego del concierto de la Nocheosfera

Luego de programarlos Marceline fue a avisarle a Finn, el se encontraba en su casa

Finn: Oye Jake, alguien toca la puerta ve a ver quien es

Jake: Y porque no vas tu?

Finn...Ñeeeeeeee, estoy bañandome

Jake: Ohquela de acuerdo, ya voy (abre la puerta)

Oyeme, no hay nadie

Derrepente Marceline salta con una cara terrorifica, haciendo que Jake se asuste MUCHO

Jake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY MAMACHEEEETA

Marceline: jajaja Siempre funciona

Jake: Ay si aja, y que haces por aquí Marceline?

Marceline: No es obvio? Vine a hablar con Finn

Puedo pasar?

Jake: Si pasa, se esta bañando

Marceline entra y va hacia donde se estaba bañando Finn

Jake: OIGAME pero que estas haciendo?

Marceline: Oh callate, quiero ver a mi novio

Jake: Pero esta desnudo...

Marceline: Creeme ya lo he visto todo

Jake: QUE?!

Marceline entra en el baño, y justo escucha que Finn estaba hablando, con el mismo...

Finn: Wow, todabia sigo acordandome de la noche con Marceline, ella es tan hermosa, jamas crei que podria ser tan feliz con ella...Me vuelve loco, es una chica simplemente, fascinante. Con la PF Pase buenos momentos pero con Marcy...Los mejores ay bueno voy a salir...

Marceline sale del baño completamente ruborizada, y Jake le pregunta

Jake: Que paso? Lo viste desnudo?

Marceline: No...me ha dicho las palabras mas tiernas del mundo

Jake: Ulala y le dijiste algo?

Marceline: Ya veras Jake

En ese momento sale Finn del baño con su clasica ropa, pero sin su gorro

Finn: Hola cariño =D

Jake: (Ve el momento) Oh, eh...yo ya mejor me voy...jejeje

Marceline no lo piensa dos veces y va a besar a Finn...

Marceline: Escuche todo lo que me dijiste Finn, gracias

Finn: Lo Oiste? A bueno :$

Marceline: Ah, oye ya programe los conciertos, para la banda...el proximo sera en 4 dias aquí en el Dulce Reino

Finn: Orale, en 4 dias es el cumpleaños de la Princesa

Marceline: PERFECTO, le haremos la fiesta y tocaremos, dime tienes planeado algunas canciónes?

Finn: Si, he escrito la lista mira

1- Guns n' Roses – Sweet Child O' Mine

2- Nirvana - You Know You're Right

3- Rata Blanca - La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago (SE LOS RECOMIENDO OIR)

4- Evanescence - Bring Me to Life

5- Nirvana – All Apologies

6- Mago de Oz – Fiesta Pagana

7- Soundgarden – Black Hole Sun

Marceline: WOW para el dulce reino son perfectas

Finn: Apoco no son super hellou,He estado escribiendo una lista borrador de temas MAS FUERTES, para en algun lugar como, la Nocheosfera

Marceline: De hecho,la semana que viene tocamos el mismo dia en la Nocheosfera...

Finn: WOW, entonces debo ponerme a aprender alemán

Marceline: hay canciones en alemán?

Finn: Si mira, chequea esto

Finn saca otra lista

1- Ozzy Osbourne – Crazy Train

2- Rammstein – Dalai Lama

3- System of a Down – Attack

4- Nirvana – Heart Shaped Box

5- Mago de Oz – El Santo Grial

6- Rammstein – Mein Hertz Brennt

7- System of a Down – War

8- Metallica – Master of Puppets

9- Nirvana – Sliver

Marceline: Esto es JUSTO para la Nocheosfera, Finn, se nota que si sabes de buena musica

Finn: Jajaja gracias Marceline, vamos a avisarle al Rey Helado, asi practicamos?

Marceline: De acuerdo, pero no toquemos alli, con nuestra intensidad podriamos dañar su Castillo

Finn: jejeje de acuerdo vamos por el

Cuando llegaron al castillo, vieron algo que los dejo sorpendidos,vieron a un tipo desmayado,soprendentemente, era Simon Petrikov

Marceline: SIMON!

Continuara...


	12. Capitulo 12

Simon?

Finn: VOLVIO A SER HUMANO?! PERO COMO?!

Marceline: No lo se, pero hay que llevarlo AHORA con Bonnibel, ella sabra que hacer

Marceline carga a Simon y lo lleva con la DP

DP: PERO QUE?! QUIEN ES EL?!  
Finn: Es el RH, luego te explico

Marceline: Lo encontramos asi tirado en su casa, sin su corona, que le paso?

DP: Le preguntaremos cuando despierte

Finn y Marceline comenzaron a dar vueltas, hasta que en dos horas desperto

Simon: Ugh...donde estoy?

Marceline: SIMON!

Simon: Marcy...que hago aquí?!

Marceline: Te encontramos desmayado en tu casa

Finn: Hola Simon

Simon: TU! FUISTE TU! ALEJATE DE MI!

Finn: QUE?!

Simon: Yo vi que tu me golpeaste y...(se ve la mano) Que...me paso?!

Finn: Que yo que?! No puede ser, si estube todo el tiempo por Marceline, luego fui con Jake y la DP, no pude haber sido yo

Entra Jake

Jake: Hola muchachos como est...GUAU REY HELADO, QUE TE PASO?

Simon: Pues Finn me golpeo duramente y de ahi no recuerdo nada

Jake: Que que?! Es imposible que sea Finn, porque estubo con Marceline y luego estubo con nosotros

Simon: Pero...yo lo vi...

Finn: Luego nos encargaremos de eso si? Ahora descansa

Todos (menos Simon) van con la DP

Marceline: Que haremos Bonnie?! No le queda mucho tiempo sin la corona

DP: Lo he pensado y CREO, ES SOLO UNA POSIBILIDAD, CREO que puedo hacer una especie de Corona nueva, sin los efectos de la locura. Seguira siendo el Rey Helado, pero la locura, y el color de piel y su cabello, volveran a la normalidad

Marceline: (Le toma los hombros): HAZLO...HAZLO TE LO IMPLORO, SOLO QUIERO QUE SIMON REGRESE!

DP: Tranquila Marcy, hare lo que pueda...necesitaria unas cosas...

Finn: Princesa, que cosas necesita?

La DP, le da la lista a Finn, el logra conseguir las cosas en poco tiempo

Finn: ya volvi!

Marceline: Tan rapido, increible cariño, entregalas a la DP

Finn: Princesaa! Tenga! ( Le arroja una bolsa con todas las cosas)

DP: GENIAL! Gracias Finn!

La DP trabaja junto con la corona, agregandole quimicos y demas cosas, mientras tanto Finn, Jake y Marceline esperan afuera

Finn: tranquila Marcy, todo saldra bien

Marceline: Finn, estoy muy nerviosa, que tal si Simon...

Finn: ESO NI LO PIENSES! Simon no morira, todo saldra bien, debemos confiar en la DP. Ella es la mas inteligente, sabra bien que hacer

PF: Muchachos vengan!

El Principe Flama los llamo al entrar vieron a Simon que estaba mejor

Marceline: SIMON! ESTAS BIEN!

Simon: Marceline!

Ambos se abrazan tiernamente, Marcy no evita llorar de emocion, al Igual que todos...

Finn: Simon...Necesito hablar contigo...

Simon: Ah? De acuerdo Finn

Finn (los mira a todos) EN PRIVADO ¬.¬

DP: oh, de acuerdo, vamos chicos...

Finn y Simon se quedan solos, en eso, Finn le dice

Finn: Quiero que me cuentes de ese tipo que aparecio y te golpeo...Cuentame mas

Simon: Bueno...

(FLASHBACK)

RH: Oye Gunter, alguien toca la puerta!

Gunter: …..Cuak...

RH: Ah Canijo, de acuerdo yo ire...

Simon: En ese momento, al abrir la puerta, vi a alguien que era identico a ti

RH: AY FINN QUE ALEGRIA VERTE CHAMACO PERRO, y que haces aquí...porque tienes esa mancha roja en tu pecho...

Simon: Esa cosa comenzo a golpearme duramente, Gunter trato de hacer algo, pero fue noqueado, luego recuerdo que trate de detenerle pero el elevo la mano, y ahi fue que me desmaye...

(FIN FLASHBACK)

Simon: Nose que fue...pero Finn, estoy asustado

CONTINUARA

(Una breve sintesis de PORQUE no subi algo el sabado y el domingo:  
Decidi que tratare de subir episodio nuevo cada semana y los sabados y domingos me los tomare libres, espero que no les moleste amigos ;)

Quieren que cree una pagina en Facebook? Asi subo novedades, y si lo deseean informacion sobre mi, asi nos vamos conociendo =D )


	13. Capitulo 13

Concierto en Llamas

Finn: Tranquilizate carnal, te protegeremos con Jake y Marcy

Simon: Gracias Finn, disculpa por todo lo que he hecho cuando tenia la maldita corona

Finn: No pasa nada viejo, ven aquí amigo ;)

Finn y Simon se dan un abrazo, que demuestra amistad y afecto. El abrazo es interrumpido por Marceline, que queria asegurar que todo estubiese bien

Marceline: Esta todo bien?

Simon: descuida Marcy, (abrazado de hombros con Finn) ya hemos aclarado todo con mi amigo Finn

Finn: See, descuida cariño esta todo bieen =D

Marceline: (los mira a los dos)Mmmm...Esta bien :)

Finn: Oye Simon, sabes tocar todabia la bateria?

Simon: Si, claro

Marceline: Entonces los conciertos siguen adelante

Finn: GENIAL! Entonces, vamos a ensayar chicos?

Entra Jake

Jake: Puedo ir? Ay di que chi di que chi (Say yes :3)

Finn: Claro hermaneto

Jake: Siiiiiiii =D

Marceline: Finn, puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Finn: Emm si claro...

Finn y Marcy se retiran

Finn: Dime que sucede amor?

Marceline lo besa

Marceline: Solo queria besarte tontifinn

Finn: Aww te quiero Vampira Sexy

Se besan fuertemente

Finn: Seguiria esto, pero nos estan esperando alli :$

Marceline: Maldicion, esta noche continuamos esto bomboncito

Finn,Marceline,Simon y Jake se van a despedir de la DP y el PF

Finn: Ogian muchachos nosotros ya no...

La DP y el PF se encuentran en una posicion provocativa mientras se besaban,El PF estaba sin remera...nadie quitaba la vista de esa escena

DP: Que miran?!

Marceline: Sera mejor que nos vayamos...

Todos se retiran lentamente, mientras los dos seguian besandose y desnudandose

DP: Cierren la puerta!  
(Excitada): Esto...esta caliente...

Al ensayar no dejaban de sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza

Asi pasaron 4 dias, y era el cumpleaños de la Dulce Princesa, esa noche comenzo el concierto

1- Guns n' Roses – Sweet Child O' Mine

2- Nirvana - You Know You're Right

3- Rata Blanca - La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago (SE LOS RECOMIENDO OIR)

4- Evanescence - Bring Me to Life

5- Nirvana – All Apologies

6- Mago de Oz – Fiesta Pagana

7- Soundgarden – Black Hole Sun

Al terminar todos estaban exhaustos...

Asi pasaban los dias y llego el concierto en Nocheosfera

La lista proseguia asi:

1- Ozzy Osbourne – Crazy Train

2- Rammstein – Dalai Lama

3- System of a Down – Attack

4- Nirvana – Heart Shaped Box

5- Mago de Oz – El Santo Grial

6- Rammstein – Mein Hertz Brennt

7- System of a Down – War

8- Metallica – Master of Puppets

9- Nirvana – Sliver

Otra semana paso, y llego el concierto del Reino del Fuego, el mas complicado para Finn

El ya habia programado la lista junto con la banda...esta vez, en la voz incluiria a Jake

Al llegar al Reino de Fuego, a Finn se le planto una lagrima..pero el preosiguio a tocar...

INCREIBLEMENTE,entre el publico estaban la Dulce Princesa, el Principe Flama, la Princesa del Espacio Grumoso,la Princesa Mora, y mas Princesas que acudian no solo a la musica, sino para babear con su cantante (Finn) y el baterista (Simon)

Hubo dos prescencias inusuales...en las que Finn noto

Finn: Vaya quien es esa Princesa?...se ve rara

Simon: No se porque, pero siento que la he visto, oye Finn, mira alli (Señala)

Finn: La...Princesa...Flama?!

Marceline: Tranquilo amor, estaras bien, nose que hace aquí...pero si te hace sentir mal...

Jake: Tranquilo hermanito, nos tienes a todos, se fuerte Finn, sobreviviste a los rechazos de la DP y al engaño de la PF...puedes con esto amigo!  
Finn: ES CIERTO! VAMOS CHICOS!

La banda comienza a tocar sus temas NUEVOS

1- Green Day - Jesus of Suburbia

2 - System of a Down – Chop Suey (canta Jake)

3 - Ozzy Osbourne – I see you on the other side

4 - Green Day – Oh Love

5 - Metallica – Nothing else matters

6 - Guns N' Roses – Paradise City

7 - Evanescence - Bring Me to Life (canta Marceline)

8 - System of a Down – B.Y.O.B (Canta Jake)

9 - System of a Down - Attack (canta Jake)

Al terminar hubo gran parte de aplausos, a excepcion de la PF...

Finn: Antes de irnos, cantaremos una cancion mas...esta dedicada a una chica del publica

Marceline QUE?!

Finn: Vamos con "ESA" Cancion...

Jake: AY PAPA, preparate para chamuscarte otra vez...

Finn: esto es...RAMMSTEIN, TE QUIERO PUTA

Finn la canta con ODIO FUERZA Y GANAS, de tal manera que al finalizarlo termina destruyendo todo (excepto el bajo de Marceline), comienza a golpearse con los equipos de audio (Como Kurt ) y al finalizar dice

Finn: PARA TI...MALDITA DESGRACIADA, ADIOS

Todos se retiran...la banda vuelve al Dulce Reino, y van a un bar a "refrescarse"...

Finn Simon Marceline y Jake, termina completamente borracho

Finn: (voz de borracho) Ugghh...me duele toooooooooodooooooo...JAJAJAJAJAJAAAA

Marceline: Tuu ….eress...u..n...tontiiito

Finn y Marceline: JAAAAAAAJAJAJAJA

Jake: Ay...paapaaaaaa, me llevo al nerd...a...suuu casaaa...

Simon: Adiooooos.s.s..s... Chamacoo perrroo Finn

Finn y Simon se saludan. Finn y Marceline se retiran a su casa, en donde duermen juntos

Pero...al otro dia, una verdadera tragedia estaria por ocurrir en todo Ooo

CONTINUARA (preparense que ahora en poco quizas Finn vuelva a Aaa y tocaran canciones de una LEGENDARIA banda de Rock


	14. Capitulo 14

E

Finn (Borracho: Marcy...hoy...ire...cccon...Jakee, no te molestaa?

Marceline (borracha): No pasa naaaaaaaada, yoo tambien estoy cannsaaaad...(hip)cansad...(hip)...cansada

Se besan, naturalmente para despedirse, al llegar a la casa, BMO y Neptor ayudan a Finn a acostarse, a la mañana siguiente...ocurrio una tragedia

Comenzo como un dia completamente normal, o eso parecia, Finn, Jake, Marceline y Simon amanecieron con una TERRIBLE resaca

Finn: Uugh, me duele mucho la cabeza...

Jake: Hoola hermaneto, resaca? jejeje

Finn: Que paso con Simon?

Jake: Ay nose jovencito de la vecindad, creo que lo traje a dormir...

Finn: Y donde esta?

Jake lo ve derrivado en las escaleras...

Jake: Oh mira alli esta

Simon: Uuugh me duele la cabeza, que resaca..Chicos,que paso anoche?

Jake: Creo que vinimos aquí, yo tomé café pero tu no quisiste y te vi que empezaste a tambalear y te desmayaste, pero no me explico como terminaste en la escalera

Simon: Mh como sea ire a ver por la ventana

….AAAH CANIJOTE! FINN VEN VEN!

Finn: Que pashu?!

Simon:(temblando de miedo) Mi...mi...MIRA!

Lo que vieron les herizo la piel y los dejo petrificados:

Una nube negra cubria el rostro de "alguien" con el cuerpo de Finn. Atras de el, una manada de zombies aparecieron

Jake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAY MAMACHEETA, VAMOS CON LA PRINCESA!

BMO: Porque tantos gritos?

Neptor: Que sucede aquí?!

Finn: MIREN!

BMO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?!

Jake: Ay nose jovencito, pero vamos ahora con la DP

Simon: ESPEREN! Finn, yo llevare todo, tu ve a por Marceline

Finn: SI, cuento conitgo Simon

Finn va corriendo DESESPERADO en busca de Marceline, al abrir su puerta... Marceline estaba tirada en el suelo

Finn: MARCELINE! DESPIERTA PORFAVOR MARCY  
Marceline: (voz debil) Finn?...Tu...me atacaste?

Finn: JAMAS HARIA ESO MARCELINE, ES LO MISMO QUE LE PASO A SIMON, Y APARECIO EN MI CASA, DEBEMOS IR AHORA PARA EL DULCE REINO! YO TE CARGARE

Marceline: (voz debil) Olvidate de mi Finn, vete, salvate tu...

Finn (llorando): NO PIENSO DEJARTE AQUI TIRADA MIENTRAS ALGO TE ATACA, PRIMERO ME MUERO YO, PERO NO DEJARE QUE NADA NI NADIE TE HAGA DAÑO MI VAMPIRA, TE AMO, Y NO TE DEJARE

Marceline: (Voz debil) Oh, Finn, eres tan tierno...te besaria si pudiera pero no tengo fuerzas...

Finn carga a Marceline, y corriendo la lleva al Dulce Reino, donde los Bananaguardias, le impiden el paso

BananaGuardia#1: ALTO! TU ERES EL VERDADERO FINN?!

Finn: Y quien esperabas que viniera? El chavo del ocho?! ABREME LA PUERTA

BananaGuardia#2: Solo hay una manera de comprobar si eres Finn de "VERDAD"...una prueba corta, pero dura...

Finn: Venga!

BananaGuardia#2: ….Debo verte, los ojos y el cabelllo

Finn: QUE?! Porque?

BananaGuardia#1: El Falso Finn, tiene las escleroticas NEGRAS y el iris ROJO, y su cabello es castaño OSCURO

Finn: Ah canijo bien

Finn saca su gorro y muestra sus ojos, demostrando que el es el verdadero Finn

Finn: CONTENTOS?! AHORA DEJENME ENTRAR MARCELINE ESTA GRAVEMENTE MAL!

BananaGuardia#2: OH GLOB! PASA PASA!

Finn se encuentra con todos, hasta con Jermaine y la Princesa Flama, no se acerco ni para saludarla

Finn: DP! Marceline esta GRAVE

PF: Finn? (Ve a Marceline) QUE LE PASO?!

DP: Seguro que fue algun zombie, traelo aquí cariño

PF: Si, damela Finn

Finn, entega a Marceline...pero antes se asegura de que este bien...La DP y el PF le aseguran que estara en MUY BUENAS manos...

Finn se veia triste y preocupado, en eso se le acerca Jermaine

Jermaine: No te compliques carnal, tu chica estara bien...

Finn: Eso espero Jermaine, ya he perdido cosas...si pierdo a Marcy, no sabre como seguir adelante...

Jermaine: Mira brother (hermano), yo en estos dias he aprendido a ser pacifista y positivo, no debes pensar que todo estara bien

Finn: Tu crees Hermano?

Jermaine (lo abraza): Cuando termine todo esto, te explicare mejor Finn

DP: Finn, ven aquí, es importante

Finn: Ah? Si ya voy

Jermaine: Suerte hermaneto!

Finn entra y ve a la DP y al PF con preocupacion en sus rostros

DP: Finn...Marceline...esta embarazada..

Finn:... Voy a ser padre :O

CONTINUARA (1000 views :3)


	15. Capitulo 15

Te vere en el otro lado

Jake escucha eso desde afuera y entra con furor

Jake: QUE TU VAS A SER QUE?!

Finn: voy...a...ser...papa :D

Jake se agranda y comienza a sacudir a Finn

Jake: QUE TE DIJE DEL ESCALON 15?!

Finn: Que no vaya hacia el, pero Jake...Marceline y yo, lo planeamos

Jake comienza a calmarse lentamente

Jake: Ustedes DE VERDAD desean un bebe?

Finn: Por supuesto...

Jake: Ohquela, abrazame hermaneto

Finn y Jake se abrazan, y en eso Jake le susurra

Jake: Si llegan a ser mas de dos pierdes tu sagrada entrepierna hermaneto

Finn: ._.

Jake: Jejeje era broma

DP: Finn no solo eso queria decirte...

Jake: De acuerdo...mejor me voy

Finn: Dime DP, que pasa?

DP: Marceline esta embarazada, pero lo que la ataco la dejo MUY gravemente herida...hay muchas posibilidades de que muera de una dura enfermedad infectada por esos zombies

PF: Hay que tratarla con mucho cuidado, el mas minimo error provocaria su muerte...

Finn, sumiso en el dolor y la tristeza huye del Dulce Reino,llorando un dolor inmenso lo invade, y pensar que la mujer que podria haber sido su esposa, podria morir. En medio de la tristeza alguien lo interrumpe

?: Entiendo tu tristeza, joven muchacho

Finn: Hunson, que haces aquí?

Hunson: Senti un poco de remordimiento por mi hija, es verdad que puede llegar a morir?

Finn: Si (se levanta al oir lo que dijo) y tu ivas a ser abuelo...

Hunson: QUE YO...Abuelo?

Finn regresa al Dulce Reino...buscando a Simon, pero no estaba

Finn: Donde esta Simon?

BMO: Fue a su castillo a ver a sus Pinguinos,oye Finn, cuentanos que paso?

Jermaine: Saliste corriendo...

Jake: Sucede algo malo?

Neptor: Cuentanos Creador

Finn les conto todo, incluso lo que pasaba con Marceline, esto llamo la atencion de todos, INCLUSO de la PF

Jake: Orales, hay problemas serios

Principe Flama: Finn ven rapido!

Finn: Voy!

PF: Finn, tenemos una increible idea, esto hara que Marcy se recupere lo antes posible

Finn: QUE COSA ES! DIMEEEE! POR GLOB DIIMEEE!

DP: Tranquilo Finn, la idea es esta: Analizamos esos zombies que se acercan lentamente al Dulce Reino, y TIENEN energia proveniente del Lich,parece que su Reina Lich, dejo su poca energia en estos Zombies y los envio a Ooo, la idea es que Obtengas un poco de esa energia, asi crearemos un portal para refugiarnos en el mundo de Aaa, ese mundo que visitaste, y con la ayuda de mi contraparte, curaremos mas rapido a Marceline.

Finn: ALGEBRAICO! Ire por la energía, en que la recolecto?

PF: Yo cree una especie de guantelete que...

Finn: Ahi ya lo tuve en Aaa, se como funciona carnal

PF: Ooookei, toma

Finn estaba a punto de salir...pero

Jake: A DOOONDE CREES QUE VAS JOVENCITO?

Finn: Yo voy a salvar a Marceline

Jermaine: Solo no iras hermaneto, Jake y yo te acompañaremos

Jake: Seeee...espera que?

Finn: NO...Ya vieron como quedo Marcy con esos zombies...IRE YO

Jake y Jermaine: NO, IREMOS CONTIGO FINN!

Finn: Ohquela de acuerdo...pero se los adverti

Finn,Jermaine y Jake van en busca de los zombies

Luego de un tiempo consiguen la suficiente energia

Finn: DP la tenemos!

Jake: JOJUU

Jermaine: Sereeno moreno, en el camino plantee esta duda DP..como abriras EXACTAMENTE el portal hacia Aaa?

Finn: Tranquilo Jermaine, confiemos en la DP y en el PF...

Jermaine: Ah canijo esta bien

DP: Ahora yo me encargare de hacer el Generador de energia de Lich para que no haya que buscar mas Zombies. Y hare el portal

PF: TU siempre tan genia cariño

Comienza a morderle el cuello

DP: Oh no...(exitada) Aqui no podemos...estan todos...y...

Jake: Ejem ejem

DP: Ah...si, ahora me encargo vayan a darse una vuelta y lo tendre listo pronto, con la ayuda de este machote (señala al PF)

Finn, Jake y Jermaine deciden dar un par de vueltas, en eso llega Simon

Simon: Hoola cuate Finn...oye, tas bien? Que te pasa? Te noto deprimido

Finn le cuenta TODO a Simon

Simon: QUE MARCELINE QUE?!

Esta embarazada de Finn? Felicidades Amigo, pero que mal que ahora este en una especie de coma...

Finn: Si es feo...oigan, alguien sabe tocar Bajo?

Jermaine: Yo he aprendido...porque?

Finn: Quiero tocar una cancion para Marceline...Jake ve a decirle a la DP que traiga la camilla de Marceline, y dile que es tema personal...

Jake: Si Señor!

Jake va a buscar a los enamorados (DP y PF) y a Marceline.

DP: Finn, que quieres hacer? (ve todo el escenario armado) Que es eso?

Finn: DP, quiero tocarle un tema a Marceline...lo prepare especialmente para ella

Con la ayuda de su padre, Hunson Abadeer, me permitio cantarle esta cancion, es del GRAN Ozzy Osbourne y se titula "See you in the other side"...Esto sera por si Marcy no se recupera, y nos va a ayudar Hunson, el cantara...

La banda comienza a tocar...

Ozzy Osbourne - See you in the other side, te vere del otro lado

Voces, mil, miles de voces  
Susurrando, el tiempo ha pasado por las opciones  
Días dorados han quedado de lado, sí

No parece que pueda verte nena  
Aunque mis ojos están bien abiertos  
Pero sé que te veré una vez más  
Cuando te vea, te veré en el otro lado  
Sí, te veré, te veré en el otro lado

Alejándome, odio verte llorar  
Afligido, odio decir adiós  
Polvo y cenizas por siempre, sí

Aunque sé que debemos ser separados  
Tan seguro como las estrellas están en el cielo  
Voy a ver cuando llegue a la gloria  
Y te veré, te veré en el otro lado  
Si te veré, te veré en el otro lado

Nunca pensé que me sentiría así  
Es extraño estar solo, sí  
Pero estaremos juntos  
Tallados en piedra, tallados en piedra, tallados en piedra

Abrázame, abrázame fuerte, estoy desapareciendo  
Voces distantes llamándome  
Estoy muy frío. Te necesito querida, sí

Estaba abajo, pero ahora estoy volando  
Directamente a través de la gran división  
Sé que estás llorando, pero detendré tu llanto  
Cuando te vea, te vea en el otro lado  
Sí. Te veré. Te veo en el otro lado  
Te voy a ver. Verte en el otro lado  
Dios sabe que te veré, te veo en el otro lado, sí

Te veré. Te veo en el otro lado  
Te voy a ver. Te veo en el otro lado  
Dios sabe que te veré, te veo en el otro lado, sí  
Quiero verte, sí, sí, sí, te veo en el otro lado  
Dios sabe que te veré, te veo en el otro lado, sí  
Voy a verte. Verte en el otro lado.

Finn no logra tirarse sobre Marceline y besar su cuerpo inconsciente...derrepente un MILAGRO ocurre...No, Marceline no ha despertado, pero sus ojos se abrian lentamente y algo se oia salir de la boca de Marceline...

Marceline: (Voz TOTALMENTE debil) Fiinn...

Finn: MARCY DIME, DIME ALGO...LO QUE SEA!

Marceline: (Voz AUN MAS DEBIL): T...te...Amo...

Luego de esto Marcy, vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, pero esta vez con una sonrisa. Finn enloquece y llora desesperadamente...Todos comprendian lo que Finn sentia por Marceline...INCREIBLEMENTE,Ella dice algo mas

Marceline (voz debil): Finn...no...llores, estare...bien...te lo...prometo...mi...amor...y...

Finn: Si Marcy...

Continuara ( pronto creare una pagina en Facebook :D )


	16. Capitulo 16

S

Marceline: No...Morire...Lo...Juro

Finn: Marceline, estoy seguro de que no moriras, ahora descansa cariño.

Marceline: Finn...

Finn: Shi?

Marceline: Tengo...hambre...

Finn: TRAIGANLE ALGO ROJO AHORA! (le alcanzan una manzana)

Toma cariño, come

Marceline (absorbe el rojo): Gracias...Finn...

Dicho esto, Marceline vuelve a dormir, sonriendo

Finn: Adios Cariño, hasta que despiertes

Todos se fueron a dormir, puesto que era muy tarde...a la mañana siguiente, la DP desperto a Finn agitadamente

DP: FINN FINN DESPIERTAA!

Finn: Agh...que pashu?

Jake: LOS ZOMBIES HERMANO, HAN CUBIERTO TODO OOO! HAY QUE SALIR RAPIDO DE AQUI!

Finn: Y los aldeanos, y la gente de Ooo?!

PF: Estan todos reunidos en el Dulce Reino, cubrimos toda entrada y salida con muros, ningun zombie entrara...

Jermaine: Costó, pero logramos hacer salir hasta la gente pez, Todo civil de Ooo esta aquí seguro

Finn: Como demonios hicieron los zombies, para expandirse en un solo dia?!

DP: No se Finn, te desperte porque necesito que le avises a todos que nos vamos temporalmente a Aaa

Finn: De acuerdo, yo les dire

Finn antes de avisarles a todos, se cruza a Susana

Finn: Susana! como esta la gente pez despues del ataque zombie

Susana: Nosotros estar bien Finn, tener mucho cuidado de muertos vivientes

Finn: Si Susy, estare bien, tengo que avisarles a todos que nos vamos temporalmente de Ooo

Susana: A donde irnos Finn?

Finn: Luego te explico Susy, ahora vengo.

Finn se dirige rapidamente hacia la cima del castillo y avisa a todos que iran a Aaa a refugiarse

Inmediatamente la DP abre un portal y llama a todos

DP: Muy bien atentos todos! He preparado capsulas, Finn me conto que nos podemos quemar asique estan hechas a prueba de fuego...Cada uno subase a las capsulas, he calculado el tamaño, y TODOS caben dentro de las capsulas

Jake: MOMENTO MOMENTO! FINN QUEDO AFUERA!

DP: FINN! ENTRA YAA

Finn: YO ME QUEDO...NO IRE HASTA ENCONTRAR AL QUE LE HIZO ESTO A MARCELINE

La capsula se va sola, sin que nadie toque nada, se abre el portal y se van de Ooo

Finn: PERO QUE?!

?: Bueno, ya no habra mas distracciones, Finn el humano

Finn: TU! TU FUISTE EL QUE HIRIO A MARCELINE, JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE

Finn se pone en guardia, el enemigo tambien, sacan sus espadas, la espada de hierba

Raramente hacian los mismos movimientos, ambos comenzaron a chocar las espadas, ambos no se sacaban ventajas, eran COMPLETAMENTE iguales

Finn: PORQUE COPIAS MIS MOVIMIENTOS

?: Jejeje no lo ves bobo, yo soy TU

Finn: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

?: Yo soy tu version maligna, el yin de tu yang, todo lo que tu no quisieras ser, tu lado oscuro...Me llamo PEN

CONTINUARA


	17. Capitulo 17

Destino: AAA

Mientras que Finn y Pen luchaban en Ooo, Los habitantes de dicho reino habian arribado a Aaa, JUSTO cayeron en el Dulce Reino de Aaa

Jake: AY NO...FINN QUEDO ALLI ! DEBEMOS HACER ALGO AHORA!

DP: Tranquilo Jake,tranquilo...Caimos en el Dulce Reino de Aaa, supongo que mi version de cambio de genero debe estar en el castillo

Mientras tanto en Ooo, Finn y Pen continuaban su sangrienta pelea...

Finn y Pen hacian los mismos movimientos

Finn (Pensando): Debo idear algun movimiento que el no pueda eludir para terminar con su existencia...

Pen: Eso no te servira Finn

Finn: AHQUELA...Como supiste lo que estaba pensando?!

Pen: IMBECIL, yo soy tu...Cuando caiste en el hoyo del Lich, la magia oscura te ha dividido en DOS, una parte eres tu...y otra YO

Finn: No me interesa si eres yo, te aniquilare

Mientras tanto en Aaa

Dulce Principe: Princesa?

DP: Oh hola, que tal

Dulce Principe: No me avisaste que vendrias

DP: Ocurrio un problema

Dulce Principe: Cuentame...

Mientras tanto, todos se conocian con sus contrapartes,Excepto Fionna y Marshall

Fionna: Finn? DONDE ESTAS!?

Jake: Emm, oye...nose como decirte esto pero...Finn, no ha venido con nosotros

Fionna: QUE?! Se quedo? Y que hace alli?

Jermaine: Ahora mismo debe estar peleando contra los zombies...

Fionna: Y USTEDES DEJARON QUE SE QUEDARA?!

Jake: Oye! YO ME HUBIESE QUEDADO CON MI HERMANETO, PERO EL SE BAJO SIN AVISAR, Y NI LO HEMOS VISTO, NI YO, NI JERMAINE, NI NADIE!

En Ooo, Finn y Pen tenian marcas de espadazos en la cara...

Pen: (jadeando) Oye, no luchas mal

Finn (jadeando) : Lo...mismo digo...jeje

Pen: Pero veamos si sigues mi ritmo...

Finn: Ah?

Pen comienza a rodear con velocidad a Finn...En Aaa Marceline, raramente, gemia de dolor

DP: ALGO ESTA PASANDO CON FINN!

Marceline: (susurrando): F...fiinnn

Pen rodea violentamente a Finn y en Ooo ya casi era de Noche, se podia ver las sombras de ambos combatiendo, derrepente, una espada atraviesa con violencia, al otro...Pero fue a Finn o a Pen? 

CONTINUARA...


	18. Capitulo 18

C

La espada lentamente atraviesa el cuerpo

Pen: Bien hecho Finn, demostraste que pudiste engañar a tu otro yo, en un combate. Eres fuerte niño, y te digo que me has hecho enojar al clavarme la espada en el pecho...

La espada habia atravesado a Pen. El se la saca LENTAMENTE, ocasionando terror en Finn

Pen: Pero tu no sabes algo de mi, el Lich me ha puesto una "maldicion" generosa para mi, no puedo morir, solo UNA cosa me mataria...

Pen se abalanza contra Finn haciendole cortes sangrientos en su cara y en su cuerpo...Finn no podia ver a Pen porque el iva demasiado rapido, como un destello

Finn: Maldicion duele mucho...(se desploma en el piso)

Pen: Bien (Viendo a Finn) ya le di suficiente...si lo mato, moriria yo

Pen se retira...Mientras tanto Finn desmayado sueña que esta en un cajon con arena, alli estaban: Billy, Donny (el ogro), Danzarin, el Señor Llaves,Shoko y Marceline

Al Verla a ella Finn lloraba de alegria, y la llamaba. Pero ella no lo reconocia, el comenzo a asustarse, mientas las personas que estaban alli se reian, derrepente Finn comienza a hundirse, aparece el Buho cosmico diciendole: Se fue Amigo, se fue

Finn estaba apunto de hundirse completamente, derrepente un "angel" lo salva, Finn trata de reconocer al angel, pero no logra reconocerlo. El Angel comienza a decirle que se despierte...Finn finalmente despierta y ve a Fionna

Fionna: DESPIERTA FINN!

Finn (voz debil): Ah? Que...que pashu?!

DONDE ESTA ESE MALDITO IMBECIL?!

Jake: FINN!

Finn: JAAAKE!

Se abrazan

Jake: AAAAY PAPANTLA, QUE TE PASO?

Finn: Tuve una pelea contra Pen, la silueta que estuvo haciendo maldades en mi persona

Jermaine: FINN! QUE BUENO VERTE A SALVO

Finn: Como...como llegue aquí

DP: Fionna uso una de las naves para ir a salvarte

Fionna: Amm, si eso :$

Finn: Gracias Fionna (la abraza) Eres como una hermana para mi

Fionna se ruboriza, y en eso, llega Marshall

Marshall: FINN!

Finn: HEY MARSHALL!

Que pashu? Como estas bro?

Marshall: Bien,tu cara no diria eso xD

Finn: (golpea en el brazo a Marshall) OYE!

Marshall: Jeje, oye te hemos extrañado todos aquí

Que bueno que volviste, y me he enterado por parte de la princesita que tenian una banda en tu tierra, y que eran un EXITO...

Finn: Ay no sea payaso :$

Jake: Jejeje si es verdad, porque? Tienes ganas de un Duelo de Bandas?

Marshall: Oye, no es mala idea perro

Dp: oye Finn, ven un momento

Finn: Si DP dime que pasa...

Ve a la DP muy triste

Finn: Que pashu?

DP: Finn, el hijo de Marceline...

Finn: Si que pasa?...

DP: Fallecio...

Finn, no sabia como reaccionar ante semejante noticia

CONTINUARA...


	19. Capitulo 19

La Odisea de Finn el Humano

Finn seguia sin poder creer lo que acababa de oir,se retiro lentamente, con lagrimas en sus lo vio y pregunto que habia sucedido, pero Finn no respondia, Fionna y Marshall trataron de hablar con el, pero Finn desaparecio en las sombras de Aaa

Luego de un rato, todos se enteraron de la perdida del hijo de Finn

Jake: Ay no, el pequeño...

Fionna: (llorando): PORQUE?! Era un bebito D':

Marshall: Respetemos el luto muchachos, ire a buscar a Finn

DP: Como podras encontrarlo Marshall?

Cake: Finn ha vivido con Marshall estoy seguro de que lo locarizara por su olor...

Marshall: Eso es!

Gracias Cake!, NO ME TARDO!

Marshall fue en busca de Finn, busco por todos lados pero no tuvo éxito, al cabo de varias horas de busqueda, volvio al Dulce Reino

Jermaine: Y que pashu?

Marshall: (jadeando): Lo busque por toda Aaa y no lo he encontrado

En eso, interfiere Mentita

Mentita: Ejem, creo tener una idea de hacia donde fue el joven Finn

Principe Flama: Dinos...a donde cree que fue?

Mentita: Bueno...si el hijo de Finn ha realmente muerto, el pudo haber ido al Mundo de los Muertos a recuperar su alma

DP: Puede ser...

Jake: Oye Mentita, puedes hablar con la Muerte, para preguntar por Finn?

Mentita: Claro Jake, yo me encargo

DP: mentita? EXPLICATE

Jake: Ohquelacancion, luego aclaramos Princesa Jejeje

Mentita hace un ritual satanico (similar al de el episodio: "El Pretendiente")

Mentita: Muerte...estas alli?

Muerte: Mentita? Que pashu amigo?

Mentita: Amigo, podrias tu decirme si el humano Finn, se encuentra en tus dominios?

Muerte: Asi es...Quiere recuperar el alma de un bebe muerto

Mentita: Efectivamente, el bebe es su hijo

Muerte: Su HIJO?! A canijote, lo devolvere lo antes posible

Mentita: Muchas Gracias Muerte, y si puedes, transporta a Finn aquí

Muerte: No sera ningun inconveniente...Adios amigo, llamame asi salimos

Mentita: Seguro Muerte, Adios

Instantaneamente Finn aparece en medio de todos, la DP va corriendo porque escucha los gemidos de Marceline

Finn: Ah Que pashu?!

Jermaine (lo golpea): NO VUELVAS A IRTE ASI NIÑO!

Jake: FUISTE AL MUNDO DE LA MUERTE, PERO COMO HICISTE?!

Finn: Bueno...sali huyendo al oir la noticia, entonces busque por Aaa algun portal al Mundo de los Muertos, lo encontre y alli comenzo mi odisea, navegue por un rio se sangre, golpee un par de traseros huesudos que querian mi piel y buenu, iva a ver a la Muerte y apareci derrepente aquí

DP: FINN! VEN VEN RAPIDO!

Finn corre hacia donde estaba la DP

Finn:QUE PASHU?!  
DP: EL BEBE VIVE!

Finn: Ah canijo, como fue eso posible?

Mentita: Yo le pedi a la Muerte que devolviera el alma del pequeño/pequeña que estaba en el interior de la señorita Marceline

Finn abraza fuertemente a Mentita

Finn: GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS.

Mentita: Para algo son los amigos no crees?

DP: FINN MIRA A MARCELINE!

Marceline, comienza a abrir sus ojos

Finn: MARCELINE!

CONTINUARA...


	20. Capitulo 20

S

Marceline: Finn...eres..tu?

Finn: Marceline! Despertaste!

Jake: AY PAPANTLA MARCY!

Marshall: Ya desperto?

Marshall al ver a Marceline, se enamora...

Marshall (Mente) : MALDICION, es hermosa...que me pasa?

Me gusta Marceline...Argh, como es eso posible, yo ya tengo a Fionna, pero quiero...quiero a Marceline...

Simon: MARCY...despertaste al fin. Todos te habiamos extrañado

Marceline: Gracias, oye Bonnie, como esta el pequeño bebe

DP: Bien, bastante bien

Hay que hacer la ecografia para ver al bebe

Marceline: Adelante Princesa

La DP procede con la ecografia

DP: Muy bien...si dirigen la mirada al monitor podran ver al pequeño

En una pantalla podia verse claramente al pequeño bebe (debido a como avanza la tecnologia, se veia una imagen PERFECTA)

Finn (Abrazando a Marceline) : Es...es un niño...es bellisimo Mi amor

Marceline: Awww mira al pequeño,tan tierno...que nombre le pondremos Finn?

Finn: Mmm...

Marceline: Ya lo tengo! En la guerra, cuando Simon me abandono, tuve la ayuda de una persona,mas bien de un animal...Lo recuerdo Bien:

Estaba aterrada en la ciudad, los ovnis atacaban en un momento estaba a punto de ser asesinada, pero un perro que se encontraba cerca de esa zona me ayudo

(Recuerdo)

?: Niña no es buen lugar para estar aquí!

Marceline: Gracias señor...señor...

?: Mi nombre es...Joshua

(Fin del recuerdo)

Marceline: Su Nombre era Joshua...

Jermaine: JOSHUA?! Nuestro...Padre

Finn: Es verdad, Papa te salvo!

Marceline: Tu padre, Wow...

Finn: Oye Marceline, puedes levantarte

Marceline: Si seguro que si

Marceline se viste y se levanta, afuera lo esperan todos sus amigos...en eso se le acerca Marshall

Marshall: Oye niña, sabes tocar?

Marceline: Por supuesto

Marshall: Desafio a tu banda a una Batalla de bandas!

Finn: HECHO!

Marceline: Finn, estas para tocar?

Finn: Por supuesto!, denos una hora y empezaremos

Fionna: En una hora...no falten...

Despues de una hora de ensayo, La guerra de bandas iba a comenzar, el escenario estaba listo

Marceline: Estamos listos muchachos, tocamos primero

Simon: Vamos a ganar!

Finn: VAMOS A DAR LO MEJOR DE NOSOTROS!

La Banda de Finn comenzo a tocar:

1 - Nirvana – Aneurysm (recomendada por:"BrendaGrungerResendiz" Gracias esta EPICO)

2 - System of a Down – Violent Pornography

3 – Rammstein – Engels

4 – Guns n Roses – You could be Mine

5 – Nirvana – Polly

6 - System of a Down – Toxicity

7 - Metallica – Nothing Else Matters

8 – System of a Down – Cigaro

9 – Nirvana – The Man who sold the world

10 – Ac/Dc – Touch too much

11 – Oasis - Wonderwall

Luego de tocar, era el turno de la banda de Marshall, el tenia el objetivo de impresionar a Marceline a como de lugar

Y habia preparado estos temas

1 - Green Day – Jesus of Suburbia

2 – Judas Priest – Breaking the law

3 – Rolling Stones - Sympathy For The Devil

4 – Green Day – Boulevard of broken dreams

5 – Iron Maiden – Flight of Icarus

6 – Green Day – American Idiot

7 – Rolling Stones – Satisfaction

8 – Audioslave – Be yourself

9 – Green Day – Wake me up when september ends

10 – Audioslave – Like a Stone

CONTINUARA...

USTEDES DECIDAN...¿QUIEN GANA?

La votacion cierra el lunes, no estare hasta dicho dia, porque me voy de viaje, y por eso les doy tiempo hasta el Lunes...


	21. Capitulo 21

Glob salve a la Reina (Glob save the Queen)

Mentita se encargo de anunciar que la banda ganadora fue la de Ooo (Finn,Marceline y Simon)

Finn: ALGEBRAICO GANAMOS! 

Finn y Marceline se Besan y luego para no dejar solo a Simon van y lo abrazan

Derrepente Marshall aparece y le estrecha la mano a Finn

Marshall: Finn, felicidades lo hiciste muy bien chamaco perro

Finn: Gracias Marshall

Marshall: Oye, tuve una idea LOCA, que podria beneficiarnos a todos

Finn: Cuentala!

Marshall: Bueno...no precisamente a TODOS...sabes tocar el Bajo?

Finn: Bueno,Marcy me ha enseñado un poco...podria decir que si

Marshall: Perfecto! TU seras el bajista

Finn: Que yo que?!

Marshall: Tu amigo ese Simon, sera nuestro baterista

Yo sere el guitarrista...ahora solo nos falta un cantante, pero no cualquiera...uno que tenga ese toque de...como decirlo para que no suene discriminativo...homosexual...

Finn:mmm...creo que ya lo se

Marceline: no quiero interrumpir, pero yo se quien podria ser ESE que buscan

Marshall: Y yo...

Finn,Marshall y Marcy:El dulce principe xD

Dulce Principe: Que yo que?

Marshall: Ah...nada Bubba, ven aquí sube

Dulce Principe: Pero pero...

Marshall: Finn, dile a tu perro...como se llama?

Finn: Jake?

Marshall: Si dile que necesitamos sus habilidades musicales...

Jake: Que necesitan que?

Finn: Ayudanos con tus habilidades musicales Jakie!

Jake: Momentooo, para que?

Finn: Ah...creo que tocaremos

Marshall: Tu Jake! Sabes tocar Piano?

Jake: Ay papa por supuesto que si

Marshall: Te traere uno! Bubba, toma esto, tu cantaras

Dulce Principe: Que yo que?

Marshall: Mentita, avisales a todos en unos...5 dias que haremos un GRAN recital, y que todos los habitantes de Ooo y Aaa esten aquí!

Mentita: De acuerdo Sr. Marshall Lee

Los 5 dias pasaron volando, y todo estaba listo para el recital

Estaba el escenario armado y abajo de el estaban las butacas, en primera fila estaban:

Marceline,La DP,La princesa y el Principe Flama, Fionna, Cake, Arcoiris,Mentita,BMO y Neptor

Marceline: Estoy Muy ansiosa

DP: Sabes que tocaran?  
Marceline: Si, pero sera una sorpesa

Mientras tanto atrás de las cortinas rojas que cubrian al escenario

Marshall: Estan listos muchachos?

Jake: Yo ya estaba listo desde hace mucho tiempo!

Finn: Por supuesto ML!

DP: Yo estoy nervioso...pero Listo!

Simon: Simon dice: ESTOY PREPARADO PARA BRILLAR MUCHACHOS!

Marshall: Esa es la actitud Simon! A darle chamacos

La cortina lentamente se abre, todo estaba oscuro...y Marshall hablo

Marshall: Esta banda sera un tributo a una epica banda que existio hace mucho tiempo,damas y caballeros, nosotros somos: Glob salve a la Reina, tributo a Queen

La banda estaba compuesta por:

Voz: Dulce Principe

Guitarra: Marshall Lee

Bajo: Finn el Humano

Bateria: Simon Petrikov

Piano y otros instrumentos: Jake el Perro

Estaban vestidos TAL y como los integrantes de Queen, y tocaron estas canciones

1- One Vision

2- A Kind of Magic

3- Flash

4- Don't Stop me Now

5- Another one bites the dust

6- Hammer to Fall

7- Radio Ga Ga

8- Bohemian Rhapsody

9- Crazy little thing called love

10- Bicycle Race

11- Fat Bottomed Girls

12- Killer Queen

13- Somebody to Love

14- Who Wants to Live Forever

15- The Show Must go On

16- I Want to Break Free

17- Innuendo

18- Dreamers Ball

19- Mustapha

20- These are The Days of our Lifes

21- We Will Rock You

22- We're the Champions

23- God Save the Queen

Dulce Principe: Gracias, gracias a todos los que estubieron aquí presentes, le agradezco a Marshall por la idea

En ese momento todos aplauden

DP: A Finn el bajista, a Simon el baterista y a Jake el perro el Violinista y Pianista

Todos aplauden con mas intensidad,El telon se cierra y alli termina el espectaculo

CONTINUARA 

Esta idea de que los chicos hagan la Banda de Queen lo tuve en un sueño, y siempre imagine a ellos tocando cuando los oia, aunque yo me imaginaba a Jake en la bateria y a Finn tocando el Bajo y el Piano, a veces le reemplazaba Marceline

No me pregunten como hice para subir algo, porque nose como tuve el tiempo para subirlo. Las malas noticias son que no tendre tiempo hasta el PROXIMO LUNES para subir algo, en verdad lo siento...hice este capitulo lo mas epico posible


	22. Capitulo 22

C

Tras aquel éxito de "Glob salve a la reina", las cosas comenzarian a cambiar drasticamente, Finn, Marceline y Jake comenzaron a vivir en casa de Marshall, se las ofrecio porque el se iva con Fionna.

Marshall se habia empezado a enamorar de Marceline y lo ocultaba, un dia ocurriria algo REVELADOR

Marceline habia salido de su casa a hablar con la DP,llego sin problemas al Dulce Reino...Todo Bien, por ahora

Marceline: Bonnibel! Tengo que hablar contigo

DP: Si dime Marcy, que sucede?

Marceline: Que hay de nuestro regreso a Ooo?

DP: Mira, por ahora es dificil, estoy haciendo lo mas que puedo si Honey?

Marceline: De acuerdo, Jeje, Hace mucho que no me llamabas asi Bonnie, desde que lo nuestro termino, ya no me llamas asi

DP: Si...lo recuerdo bien Marcy...bueno ire a trabajar...

Marceline: Adios!

Marceline se dirigia hacia la casa de Marshall...pero este la interrumpe en medio del camino

Marshall: Hola muñecona ;3

Marceline: Oye, yo te conozco, no estabas con Finn en la banda?

Marshall: Eso chamaca perra, yo soy el guitarrista

Marceline: Oookei (mirada incomoda) y que necesitas?

Marshall: Queria pedirte si querias salir conmigo, a dar vueltas

Marceline: Uh...De acuerdo, no me hara nada malo salir un rato

Marceline y Marshall se fueron juntos, dieron vueltas por el mundo de los muertos de Aaa, no hicieron MUCHA ACCION porque Macry tenia en su interior al bebe, y finalmente terminaron sentados en una colina viendo como algunos lobos peleaban sangrientamente

Marceline: Me diverti mucho Marshall

Marshall: Ah que? Ya te vas?

Marceline Lo siento pero nose que le dire a Finn...es que hace tiempo que estoy fuera de casa y...

Marshall hace callar a Marceline de un beso, si Marshall beso a Marceline (NO ME DIGAS)

Marceline: OYE!

Marshall:Que?! Nadie lo vio

Marceline: Y ahora que le dire a Finn?!

No debes decir nada, lo he visto TODO

Marceline: FINN?!

Marshall se escapaba lentamente...

Marceline: AH NO! A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?! TU TE QUEDAS AQUI!

Finn: No, yo me voy

Marceline: Finn, espera

Finn se retira lentamente...Llorando, pensando...

Se acercaba al castillo de la DP

Continuara


	23. Capitulo 23

Secretos Familiares Parte I

Bananaguardia #1: Finn el Humano? Que sucede?

Finn: Debo hablar con la DP, AHORA

La Bananaguardia (Tomando en cuenta que estamos en Aaa) le abrio la puerta a Finn

Se dirijio dentro del castillo y en la entrada encontro a la DP, ella no notaba triste

DP: Finn, que sucede?

Finn: Encontre a Marceline besandose con Marshall

DP: A canijo...y, tu...(pensando que preguntar) Que necesitabas

Finn: necesito un portal a Ooo...

DP: Finn ese lugar esta lleno de zombies...ademas Pen esta alli...debemos permanecer aquui en Aaa

Finn: PRINCESA, OOO ES NUESTRO HOGAR Y DIMENSION!

Debemos volver lo antes posible!

PF: Finn tiene razon

DP: Cariño!

PF: A pesar de que mi hogar sea Aaa, disfruto mas aun los paisajes de Ooo (Toma sus manos) Contigo...

DP: Principe... (ambos se besan) De acuerdo, Finn lo hare lo mas rapido posible!

Finn: Gracias princesa

Yo me retiro (mirando a ambos) Ustedes tienen cosas que hacer aquí

Finn se va de alli, en eso Jake lo encuentra, parecia agitado

Jake: FINN! AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO HERMANETO

Finn: Que pashu Jake?

Jake: VEN RAPIDO A CASA DE MARSHALL, OLVIDE HACE TIEMPO MOSTRARTE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE!

SOBRE TU PADRE!

Finn: Martin? (Del episodio "Escape from the Citadel")

Jake: NO! SOBRE JOSHUA!

Finn: Ohquela VAMOS!

Jake carga a Finn y lo lleva RAPIDAMENTE a casa de Marshall...alli se encontraban varios cartuchos de hologramas y varios reproductores

Jake llama a Jermaine, al llegar,lo reproduce

Finn: De que se tratan? Que pasa con Papa?  
Jake: Ay nose jovencito, quise verlos contigo

Jermaine: De donde los sacaste hermano Jake?

Jake: Estaba revisando el atico y los encontre...habia una nota que decia:

-Reproduzcanme en orden-

Se reproduce el holograma

Joshua: Hola hijos!

Jake,Jermaine y Finn: PAPA!

Joshua: Antes de seguir, si han creado una banda musical pueden oir esto con calma, si no...ORDENO QUE NO LO OIGAN HASTA QUE LA TENGAN!

Jermaine: Ay papa, siempre tan imperativo

Joshua: Hijos, hay una cancion que deben tocar, su madre y yo la hemos disfrutado por años, y...

Jake: Y...?!

Joshua: si la tocan bien...podran volver a verme

Jake,Jermaine y Finn: QUE?!

Continuara (pasen por mi nuevo ask para preguntarmee =D /FinnElEscritorxD)


	24. Capitulo 24

Secretos Familiares II: El ultimo viaje de Joshua a la Luna

Joshua: Bien...yo y mi banda hemos recreado una cancion de un gran artista muerto, creo que se llamaba...Oye Cariño, como se llamaba el artista de nuestra cancion?

En la escena aparece Margaret

Finn,Jake y Jermaine: MAMA!

Margaret: Frank Sinatra,cariño

Joshua: Oh cierto...En fin, como decia, la cancion de Frank se la dedique a su madre, cuando volvi de mi viaje a la luna, y gracias a un mago, que no mencionare su nombre...Hemos podido encantar dicha cancion para renacer...pero no sabiamos quien la tocaria. Jake,Jermaine quiero decirle algo IMPORTANTE a Finn asique, tapen sus oidos

(Jake y Jermaine se tapan los oidos)  
Finn, si no has visto a Martin DEJA DE VER EL VIDEO INMEDIATAMENTE! Si lo has visto, lamento que no haya sido lo que esperabas que fuese...creeme se como es porque...

Finn:Porque?!

Joshua: El y yo eramos como hermanos Finn, eramos el y yo contra el mundo, un dia dejo de ser un chico bueno...Una extraña figura negra le lanzo un hechizo, su nombre era Pen

Finn: NO!

Joshua: Pen lanzo un hechizo a Martin para que comienze a robar...Tu madre trataba de detenerlo, le dijo que estaba embarazada de ti...Ella era una mujer muy sensible...La llevamos al hospital, al parirte, ella murio.

Martin te tuvo bajo su tutela temporal...hasta que un dia, te abandono en el bosque por irse al espacio...Hasta que te encontre, al verte supe que eras el hijo de Martin el humano, y me costo aceptarte, pense que serias como el...

Pero, hijo, yo te amo...Diles a Jermaine y Jake que pueden oir

(Finn les hace un ademan, haciendo que los perros puedan oir)  
Muy bien chicos, he grabado en diferentes cartuchos la cancion, con la ayuda de mi banda, hemos grabado en cada cartucho un diferente instrumento...Consigan mas de estos reproductores y reproduzcanlos en sintonia, y asi toquen esa cancion con su banda...y asi podran verme,Los amo hijos

El holomensaje termina

Jake: Entonces...hay que tocar esa cancion!

Jermaine: Cuantos cartuchos hay Finn?

Finn (Mirando la caja): Aquela, con como 7, y cada uno tiene el nombre de un instrumento

Jermaine: Muy bien que instrumentos hay?

Finn: Piano, Trompeta, Flauta,Bateria,Acordeon,

Jermaine: Bien, yo tocare la trompeta

Jake: Yo el piano, y con mi cuerpo magico hare la Trompeta y el Acordeon

Finn: Llamare a Simon mañana para que toque la bateria

y yo tocare la flauta y cantare...

Jake: Si que si!

Jermaine: Ahora, (bostezo) vamos a Dormir

Finn: Vayan, yo ahora los alcanzo

Finn va hacia afuera, mirando las estrellas, y la luna...en eso se acerca Fionna

Fionna: Que tal Finn?  
Finn: Fionna, que gusto verte chamaca, que sucede?

Fionna: Uff, es que me preocupa Marshall, no ha hablado mucho tiempo, cada vez que me acerco a el, se pone nervioso...ARGH! IMAGINATE, EN LA CAMA YO LE... (obvserva a Finn) Que sucede?

Finn; Emmm no quiero detalles, porfaviurs

Fionna: JAJAJA De acuerdo, eres gracioso viejo

Finn: Fionna, te dire algo...Espero no herir tus sentimientos

Fionna: A...a que te refieres Finn?

Finn: Es que... Marshall, lo vi besandose con Marceline

Fionna: QUEE?!  
Finn: Lo siento, yo tambien reaccione asi al verlos...

Fionna comienza a llorar, Finn la abraza...

Fionna: Gracias por contenerme Finn, eres lo maximo

Finn: tu tambien eres genial Fionna

Ambos se miran y Fionna se atreve y comienza a Besar a Finn

Finn al terminar la separo a Fionna

Finn: Espera, espera Fionna

Fionna: Que? Que sucede?

Finn: Jamas me perdonare por esto, pero...no puedo...lo siento es que yo amo a Marceline aunque me haya traicionado con Marshall

Fionna: Si, tienes razon Finn...Marceline tuvo suerte en encontrar un tipazo como tu...

Finn: Gracias Fionna...te quiero amiga

Ambos terminan abrazandose, y comienzan a decir cosas sin sentido...como dos adolescentes sin problemas

Luego de eso, aparece Cake

Cake: Fionna aquí estas...Hola Finn

Finn: Que onda Cake

Fionna: Que sucede?

Cake: Hay que ir a casa muchachita!

En el horizonte se veia que se aproximaba Marceline

Cake: YA VAMONOS! (susurrando)

Fionna: Oh si, adios Finn

Marceline se acerca

Marceline: Finn

Finn: Si Marceline?!

Marceline: Necesito que me escuches

Finn: Yo ya he visto lo suficiente, no necesito explicaciones de ningun tipo!

Marceline: Si quiera estas escuchandome, estoy triste, te necesito, solo pasaron doos dias, y yo quiero estar contigo!

Finn: Y como puedo creer lo que me dices?!

Marceline: Si me amas, debes creerme Finn...Solo creeme...Yo t...

Finn decide callar a Marceline de un beso, comienzan a tirarse en el suelo, a manosearse, y mirando la luna, Finn le susurra en el oido a Marceline:

Finn: (susurro): Estas TOTALMENTE perdonada, te creo...

Continuara

/FinnElEscritorxD


	25. Capitulo 25

Secretos Familiares parte III

Finn y Marceline fueron besandose hacia la casa, alli volvieron a hacer de las suyas, escalon 15. Luego terminaron durmiendo juntos, a la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban Finn le conto lo que vio en el holomensaje

Finn: Y wueno, eso paso

Marceline: Entonces...debes tocar una cancion, para ver devuelta a Joshua

Finn: Asi es

Marceline: Y tienes lo que se necesita?

Finn: Solo me hace falta que Simon colabore

Marceline: Y que esperamos?

Finn: Orales, lo llamare

(El telefono suena)  
Simon: Hola?  
Finn: Hola Simon, soy Finn

Simon: Oh, hola amigo Finn, que sucede?

Finn: Veras, mi padre nos dejo un holomensaje diciendo que si tocamos una cancion, podriamos volver a verlo

Simon: Oh...eh...Es Martin?  
Finn: QUE?! NO, me refiero a Joshua

Simon: AAAAH, Joshua...de acuerdo...y que debo hacer?

Finn: Tu tocas la bateria, ven ahora a casa de Marshall

Simon: Orales! Ya voy amigo

Finn: (corta) Osea Hellou este tipo es la onda!  
Marceline: Veo que acepto, de acuerdo, vamos a preparar afuera los instrumentos

Marceline y Finn fueron a prepararlos, cuando llego Marshall

Marshall: Finn

Finn: Oh, hola Marshall

Marshall: Oye, quiero disculparme si tu...

Finn: Ah ta wueno no pasa nada bro

Marshall: Tu...me perdonas despues de lo que hice?

Finn: Ah esta bien, pasado pisado Mar...

No termina la frase porque Marshall lo abraza

Marshall: OH FINN! Eres tan bueno y comprensivo, crei que te perderia hermano

Finn: Tu eres un gran amigo Marshall, pero esta bien, ya paso, ya te perdone

Marshall: (sollozando): Gra...Gracias Finn...Oye que hacen?

Finn: Ah vamos a ver a mi padre tocando una cancion, que tiene una especie de poder magico creo...Y la DP, que dice que la magia NO ES REAL y que hay una explicacion cientifica para TODO, como justificara esto? No lo se, cuando se lo dije, Mentita llamo diciendo que habia caido en locura o algo asi Jeje

Marshall: Woow, que looco, y como es tu papa?  
Finn: Basicamente, es Jake con un sombrero bombin creo

Marshall: Oh...Vaya solo se diferencian con un sombrero, y como se llama?

Finn: su nombre es Joshua, como el bebe que espera Marceline

Marshall: VAYA, felicidades hombre, seras padre!

Finn: Jeje, shii gracias amigo

(Jake interrumpe)  
Jake: Oye Hermaneto, oh que onda Marshall

Marshall: Que onda Jaky

Jake: Finn, tenemos que practicar la cancion de papa, no se el nombre

Finn: Uchalas, es cierto no nos dijo el nombre

Pero la tocaremos hermano

Jermaine: Jake, Finn! Esta todo listo para tocar, ensayaremos?

Jake: Jejeje, Seeeeeeee

Finn: Es hora brothers!

Simon: Oigan no empiezen sin mi!

Finn: Simon! Vamos amigo!

Los chicos ensayaron la cancion, Finn no podia igualar la voz de sinatra, y decidio usar el audio de Joshua

Al llegar el atardecer, comenzaron a tocar, solo se encontraban: Finn,Jake,Jermaine y Simon tocando. Luego estaban la DP, el Dulce Principe,El PF,Marshall y Marceline

Las melodias y la gran voz de Sinatra era tan bella, que hacia llorar de emocion a todos...cuando la cancion estaba por terminar, unas nubes se formaban en el cielo en forma de espiral

Al terminar de tocar, Un destello impacto contra el suelo..Y dos figuras aparecieron..Eran nada mas y nada menos que Joshua y Margaret

Jake: Pa...PAPA!

Finn: Padre!

Jermaine: Mama! PAPA!

Joshua: Hijos, lo lograron! 

Finn Jake y Jermaine fueron corriendo y llorando de la alegria a abrazar a sus padres

Finn:(llorando) Papa!

Jake:(llorando) Gracias a Glob estan aquí

Joshua: Hijos hijos tranquilos, ya estamos aquí con ustedes...

Margaret: Que alegria verlos hijos, como han crecido

Joshua: (Mirando a Finn y Jake): Totalmente, son un calco (Copia exacta) de Martin y Yo...Estoy Orgulloso de ustedes tres

Finn: Vengan, les quiero presentar a alguien!

Finn lleva a sus padres hacia Marceline

Finn: Mama, Papa...Ella es mi prometida, Marceline

Marceline: Es...Es...Un honor conocerla señora Margaret, debo agradecerle por salvarme la vida en aquel dia señor Joshua

Joshua: Oh no es nada, Marcy ...

Margaret: Tu eres la novia de mi hijito Finn

Finn: Ahoraa viene el noticion...Marceline, esta embarazada

Joshua y Margaret: QUE?! Seremos...Abuelos

Finn: El bebe, tiene el nombre tuyo papa

Joshua: Encerio...un niño con...mi nombre, oh Margaret es tan, perfecto, seremos abuelos

Margaret: Estoy muy feliz hijo, Finn eres totalmente un hombre

Finn: Gracias papa y mama

Ahora vayan con Jake...tengo que hablar con algien

Joshua: Bien, nos vemos luego hijo

Finn se dirije hacia la DP

Finn: DP, hay alguna manera de llegar a Ooo, AHORA?

DP: Emm, si, pero es algo arriesgado

Finn: Debo ir, mi hogar es alli, matare a Pen, y recuperare Ooo

Continuara


	26. Capitulo 26

Duelo de bandas: Demon Eyes VS Blooding Skulls

DP: Finn, no estas listo para combatir contra Pen...Segun mis calculos basados en tu daño causado a manos de Pen, eres fisicamente debil

Finn se sentia completamente inutil

Finn: Como...como es posible...SOY FINN EL HUMANO, ASESINE AL LICH Y A SU NOVIA, HE HECHO MATADO BESTIAS INDESCRIPTIBLES...Y NO PUEDO CONTRA UN MALDITO ZOMBIE SUPERDESARROLLADO?! MALDICION!

Marceline se acerca para consolar a Finn

Marceline: Finn, tranquilo, solo necesitas entrenar un poco...

Finn (le lanza una mirada asesina): Solo eso?

Marceline: Finn, me estas asustando

Finn: (sacude la cabeza): Ugh, lo siento cariño...Es que me saca el saber que hay alguien mas fuerte que yo...

Joshua: Tranquilo hijo...Ya estaras listo para ese dia...

Finn: Sicierto, tienes razon

Derrepente, Marshall aparece agitado

Marshall: FINN!

Finn: Marshall? Que pashu?

Marshall: Hay...Hay...Hay una banda quue se esta haciendo super famosa y todos creen que es mas hellou que la tuya

Jake,Marceline,Jermaine,Simon y Finn se sorpenden

Simon: Y DONDE ESTAN?!

Marshall: Estan tocando en un bar...y, parecen ser buenos

Todos fueron corriendo hacia el bar que les indico Marshall, al entrar habia una gran cantidad de publico, observando el espectáculo de la banda

Cuando la banda termino de tocar sobre el final el cantante comenzo a nombrar a cada integrante de la banda...

Todos eran personas normales, a excepcion de la guitarrista que estaba cubierta con una capa y un gorro (si, la guitarrista era mujer)

El lider y cantante se hacia llamar: JJ era un adolescente del Dulce Reino de AAA, teia el aspecto de una paleta

El nombre del baterista era: Duke Roy, era un muffin musculoso y robusto

Y la Guitarrista simplemente se apodaba BG

Al terminar la obra los integrantes de Demon Eyes (La banda de Finn) fue a charlar con la otra banda

Finn: Tocaron excelente Muchachos!  
JJ: Tu crees? Gracias bro

Jake: Y diganme, alguna vez han hecho un duelo de Bandas?

Duke: Eso es una invitacion a combatir contra su banda?

Simon: EXACTO! No les tenemos miedo!

BG: No hagan algo de lo que se arrepientan...

Marceline: Porque habriamos de arrepentirnos, niña boba, somos mejores en todo sentido...

Jermaine: NO TIENEN CHANCES CONTRA NOSOTROS!

Mientras los integrantes de la banda peleaban, Finn y JJ Parecian haberse caido bastante bien

JJ: Quieres ir a tomar algo antes de ensayar para el concurso?

Finn: Si! Oye cual es tu nombre?  
JJ: Me llamo Jeremy Jonshon pero me apodo JJ y tu?

Finn: Yo soy Finn el Humano, pero me dicen Finn

JJ: VAYA! FINN EL HUMANO, mi padra habla mucho de ti, eres muy famoso

Luego al volver, Finn y JJ se separaron y cada quien fue con su banda

Jake: Donde tabas?!

Finn: Fui con Jeremy a tomar algo...nada mas, me cae bien, parece buen chico

Jermaine: Tu crees? Bueno, pero el resto de la banda me cae bastante mal Hermano!

Marceline: Hemos arreglado una batalla de bandas corazon, comienza mañana a las 20 pm asique hay que entrenar

Simon: Oye Finn, ven necesito hablar contigo...

Finn: Que pashu Simon?

Simon: Finn, la guitarrista de esa banda...:Su voz se me hace BASTANTE conocida...

Finn: Y...quien dices que podria ser?

Simon: No lo se, estoy confundido...

Finn: Alivianate Carnal, no pasa nada, solo concentrate para mañana...Ven vamos a ensayar...Mañana es el gran Dia

Y asi fue, Finn, Simon, Jermaine y Jake fueron a casa de Marshall para prepararse para mañana...

Estubieron toda la noche practicando y de la mañana a la tarde descansaron...Pero hubo dos grandes imprevistos...

Finn desperto normalmente, desayuno y fue a despertar a Marcy, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que su panza se habia hinchado

Finn: Marceline?

Marceline:(voz ronca) Que...que sucede (Se obvserva la panza) OH GLOB! QUE PASO?

Finn: Creo que es el bebe cariño

Marceline: Por supuesto que es el bebe Finn

Finn: Bien, gracias a Glob, Jermaine podra reemplazarte para que no toques hoy

Marceline: Debo quedarme en casa?!

Finn: SI, tu debes descansar, llamare a alguien para que te ayude

Finn toma su telefono y llama a Fionna

Fionna: Hola Finn

Finn: Que pashu Fionna, necesito que vengas a casa de Marshall

Fionna: Ah? Porque que paso?

Finn: Tu vente nomas, y trae a Cake

Fionna: mmm de acuerdo, llegare enseguida

Y unos segundos despues Fionna llego a la casa

Fionna: Que sucede Finn?

Finn: Necesito que cuides a Marceline esta noche

Cake: Que le pasa?

Finn: Parece que su panza se hincho por el bebe

Cake: Entonces tenemos que hacerle de niñera?

Fionna: No hay problema Finn

Cake: QUE?!

Fionna: Cake, es un amigo, no puedo decirle que no a mi gran amigo Finn

Cake: Oh que la cancion, de acuerdo

Finn: Gracias chicas (Se acerca y besa a Marceline) Adios cariño

Finn salio afuera alli lo esperaban Simon, Jake y Jermaine

Jake: Ya vamonos!

La Banda fue hacia el Dulce Reino de Aaa, donde el escenario estaba preparado, habia una gran cantidad de publico, entre el publico se encontraban: Joshua,Margaret, El Dulce Principe, El Principe Flama,la DP BMO y Neptor...Pero nadie sabia nada de la Princesa Flama...

En los Vestuarios ambas bandas se preparaban para la gran noche... Finn daba la ultima arenga antes de ir a tocar

Finn: Muchachos, me acabo de enterar...el que gane el duelo de Bandas, sera considerada como la mejor banda en Aaa y en Ooo, No esta Marceline, pero tenemos a Jermaine...Muchachos es hora de rockear!

Tras las ultimas palabras de Finn era la hora de tocar...

La banda de Finn, Demon Eyes, tocaba estas canciones

1- System of a Down – Sugar (canta Jake)

2- Metallica – Enter Sandman

3- Nirvana – You Know you're Right

4- System of a Down – Aerials (Canta Jake)

5- Rammstein – Ich Will

6- Serj Tankian – Harakiri (canta Jake)

7- System of a Down – Vicinity of Obscenity (canta Jake)  
8- Nirvana – Smells Like Teen Spirit

9- System of a Down – Psycho (canta Jake)

10- System of a Down - Boom (cantan Finn y Jake)

11- System of a Down – Lonely Day (cantan Finn y Jake)

Luego de que la banda de Finn tocara, hubo una lluevia de aplausos...Pero era hora de la banda rival, se hacian llamar Blooding Skulls

Y tocaban estas canciones:

1- Gorillaz - 5/4

2- Guns N Roses - You Could be Mine

3- The Beatles – Twist and Shout

4- Gorillaz – 19-2000

5- U2 – One

6- Daft Punk – Something about Us

7- Pink Floyd – Antoher Brick in the Wall

8- Deep Purple – Smoke on the water

9- Gorillaz – Feel Good Inc.

10- John Lennon - Watching the Wheels

11- The Beatles – Revolution

Al terminar hubo bastantes aplausos, Finn y JJ se saludaron

Finn: Buena suerte Jeremy

JJ: Lo Mismo digo amigo Finn

Luego, mentita aparecio en medio del escenario

Mentita: Muy Bien, ahora ustedes, el publico decidiran quien es el ganador...

La guitarrista interrumpio a Mentita diciendo

BG: JAJAJA! No es necesario, nosotros ganamos, es mas...si la decision sale a favor de la banda de estos bobos, yo me sacare mi capucha y me dejare revelar, cosa que no pasara, porque ganaremos nosotros!

Jake: Oh que la cancion, no pienses que VAN a ganar, que tal si les ganamos, cosa que pasara...

BG: ESO QUISIERA VERLO!

Ustedes deciden quien ganara?

Comenten: La banda de Finn (Demon Eyes)

La banda rival (Blooding Skulls)

Rejen Reviews comentando la banda

Continuara...


	27. Capitulo 27

"Feliz" cumpleaños?

Mentita: Y Finalmente, el ganador es...Demon Eyes la banda de Finn

Los integrantes se abrazaron y se sentian triunfantes...BG No podia creer que hayan perdido, y comenzo a huir, pero Simon le siguio el paso

BG Se escapaba por los bosques de Aaa, pero Simon fue mucho mas rapido y la alcanzo

Simon: Te tengo!

BG: Oye! SUELTAME!

Simon: TU DIJISTE QUE TE REVELARIAS, La primera vez que te oi hablar...tu voz me parecia muy conocida, y ayer estaba pensando en que TU podrias ser la persona que tanto creia conocer

BG: A ver dilo, DI MI NOMBRE

Simon: Betty Grof!

BG:...Estas en lo cierto...

Simon:...Betty!

BG Se saca la capucha, revelando que era la prometida de Simon, Betty

Simon no sabia como reaccionar, pensaba que estaba en un sueño, pero no, era totalmente REAL

Betty se tiro sobre el a besarlo, no habia adjetivo que describa lo que sentia Simon en ese momento, Simon lloraba de alegria mientras besaba a Betty

Simon (sollzozando): Donde te habias ido, cuando mataste a Bella Noche? (Si no sabes quien es, ve el episodio "Betty")

Betty: Escape de Ooo, encontre un portal magico en una tierra misteriosa, y entre a Aaa, Alli estube aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra...y unos años despues los chicos me pidieron que me una a su banda. Al verte pense que no serias como antes, creia que solo cambio tu aspecto

Simon: La Princesa logro hacer que sea el yo de siempre, con la corona, vivire por siempre Betty

Hare que la DP te haga vivir por simpre conmigo

Betty: Tu crees que sea posible?

Simon (Besandola): Si cariño, se podra...

Tras ese concietro, pasaron varios meses...Demon Eyes anuncio que se daran un tiempo, no solo por la fatiga, sino porque Finn se concentraria en la Pelea

Tras 9 Meses de duro entrenamiento, Finn ya estaba listo para combatir,y tambien se preparaba para un dia muy especial...cumpliria 17

Finn se levanto como cualquier dia, pero se llevo una sorpesa al encontrar a Jake y a Marceline en ambos lados de la cama

Jake: Feliz Cumpleaños Hemaneto!

Marceline: Felicidades cariño

Finn (Voz Ronca): Ugh? Ah...Gracias chicos, hoy es mi cumpleaños?

Joshua: (Entra por la puerta): Hoy se celebran 17 años desde aquel dia que te encontramos con tu madre

Finn: 17 años...todo pasa tan rapido

Jake: Jejeje, ay Finn ya un año mas y seras todo un hombre

Marceline; Cual es tu deseo Finn?

Finn: Mi deseo, es volver a casa lo antes posible

Jake: Volveremos Finn, volveremos lo antes posible

Finn: De acuerdo, bien...(Estirandose), necesito dar un paseo, no me tardo

Finn Salio a dar un paseo por Aaa, toda la gente paraba a saludarlo...hasta que alguien INESPERADO lo saludo

PF: Feliz cumpleaños Finn

Finn: Princesa Flama...Tu...Donde estabas?

Desapareciste por mucho tiempo

PF: Oh, estube con mi nuevo novio

Finn: OH, Felicidades, quien es?

PF: El Dulce Principe

Finn: Vaya, felicidades, bueno ahi te ves adios!

Finn luego se dirigio a la casa de Fionna

Fionna: Hola Finn (lo abraza) Feliz cumpleaños viejo

Cake: Es tu cumpleaños? Felicidades chamaco

Finn: jeje Gracias chicas, venia a saludarlas, y Fionna, toma esta nota...(lle da un papel) Abrelo cuando me veas bien lejos, adios!

Finn se aleja y Fionna abre el papel

Cake: Que dice Fionna?

Fionna: Dice: -Gracias por todo chamaca, eres unica,Nos vemos Pronto- Finn El Humano

Cake: A que se refiere con "Nos vemos pronto"  
Fionna: Nose Cake...estoy asustada

Finn repartio notas tambien a Marshall, al PF, al Dulce Principe, y varios amigos suyos...cuando llego la tarde, Finn fue a ver a la DP

DP: Hola Finn, feliz cumpleaños!

Finn: Gracias DP

PF: Finn, que tal bro, felicidades

Finn: Muchas gracias...Princesa, esta listo?

DP: Si Finn, el portal esta listo para salir...

Te explicare: Simplemente,plsas el boton rojo y automaticamente saldras disparado hacia el espacio, alli presionas el boton azul cuando estes a 1000 kmh y...

La DP Quedo paralizada al ver a Finn subirse rapidamente a la nave

DP: FINN QUE HACES?!

Finn: YA NO ESPERARE NI UN SEGUNDO MAS DP!

DP: FINN ESPERA!

Finn: ESPERE MUCHO TIEMPO, CASI UN AÑO DESDE QUE LLEGUE!

La nave despega, Finn viaja a una velocidad irreconocible, y aprieta el boton azul al leer "1000kmh"

Derrepente la nave se estrella en el suelo del Dulce Reino...

Finn sale de la escotilla de la nave

El paisaje era tipico de una ciudad con Smug, nublado, lloviznando, todo destrozado...

Finn: Ooo, mi hogar...Finalmente estoy en casa

Finn dejo la nostalgia atrás porque un grupo de zombies se abalanzo hacia el a attacarlo, pero Finn, con su espada les corto la cabeza y el torso a todos...

Derrepente se escuchaba una voz...

?: Ah, Finn el Humano, volviste...

Finn: Pen...

Pen: Muy bien bobo...hiciste mal en regresar despues de que casi te mato...

Finn: Muestrate cobarde!

Pen: Tienes agallas, nadie me habia llamado COBARDE en mis miles de millones de años (Aparece frente a Finn) Bien bobo...Comenzemos!

Finn: Ohquela, tu lo pediste...

Continuara...


	28. Capitulo 28

Finn VS Pen: Parte I La sangrienta batalla en Ooo

El escenario era tipico de apocalipsis...Nubes NEGRAS rodeaban Ooo, poco pasto en el suelo, mucha tierra, cuerpos de Zombies y algunos habitantes que no sobrevivieron, la sangre de los habitantes derramada y de los zombies tambien, Edificaciones destruidas hechas polvo, arboles destrozados y No habia mucha luz

Finn: Maldicion no veo casi nada

Pen: Jejeje, eres debil

Finn: Como me llamaste?!

Pen: Ademas de Imbecil eres Sordo, eres DEBIL...no solo debes pelear con tus ojos tarado, sientela

Finn: Que la que?!...

Pen se abalanza sobre Finn como una flecha, y golpea su cara con sus puños...

Finn: UGH, Maldicion...

Pen: Siente el movimiento bobo...

Finn cerro sus ojos y sintio los movimientos de Pen, que estaba a punto de darle un golpe a la nuca, pero este lo detuvo tomandole la mano y doblandosela lo arroja contra el suelo

Pen: Jeje Felicidades, eres uno de los pocos que han sobrevivido a mi golpe de nuca...

Finn:Y soy el unico que te asesinara

Pen: Grrrrrr...mocoso del demonio, piensas que tienes lo que se necesita como para vencerme?!

Finn: Si y te lo demostrare, soy Finn, el Humano mas poderoso de todo Ooo

Finn corrio hacia Pen para golpearlo, fue como una bala...Pen nisiquiera pudo verlo y le dio un fuerte cabezazo en el estomago...Lo que hizo que Pen vomitara sangre.  
Pero no todo es alegria para el humano, Pen aprovecho la distraccion de Finn, lo tomo del cuello y comenzo a ahorcarlo...

Pen: (Jadeando): Eres un asqueroso insecto, nadie me habia hecho un daño semejante al que me provocaste con tu toreada...y nadie vive para contarlo

Finn (Cuello Ahorcado): Tu...

Finn Le patea la cara y con su espada penetra la pierna izquierda de Pen

Pen lanza un grito agudo y chillante...como si una mujer gritara en medio de la nada al ver un espectro

Pen : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH MALDITO SEAAAAS, ESO DOLIOOOOOOOOOO

Finn: Mira...quien es...el debil ahora

Pen hace una mueca de enojo TOTAL...una mirada asesina irreconocible en la pura oscuridad de Ooo basta para dejar paralizado al Humano

Y era el momento del contraataque de Pen...Esto se pone fuerte

Pen saca un cuchillo de su boca con su brazo y se tira encima de Finn...y de un solo tajo le corta su brazo derecho...al ser cortado,Finn grita aun mas fuerte que Pen...un charco de sangre inunda al humano, mientras que Pen...SE COME PEDAZO POR PEDAZO EL BRAZO MUTILADO DE FINN

Pen: Argh...delicioso... y con sangre sabe mejor...

Finn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES?! ME CORTASTE EL BRAZO Y TE LO COMISTE QUE ONDA CONTIGO?!

Pen: Se llama superioridad jovencito...pero comerme tu brazo...es canibalismo

(Masticando): Tu carne es...deliciosa humano...es tierna suave...quizas deberia matarte y comerme tu piel...

Pen al terminar su acto de canibalismo le tiro los huesos del brazo a Finn

Pen: Bien he terminado mi almuerzo, estoy listo para seguir peleando...

A Finn le cuesta levantarse, habia perdido mucha sangre y le costaba hasta mover los mas pequeños musculos

Pen: Bien, si no piensas atacar...supongo que voy yo de nuevo

Esta vez Pen fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Finn, pego un salto y se tiro sobre el, pisandole el estomago y el pecho, Finn simplemente Gritaba debilmente a pesar de que nadie lo oia, solamente Pen...

Pen: Dime ahora humano inutil, como te sientes?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Finn con las pocas fuerzas restantes, logro alzar su espada, y justo cuando Pen caeria en su brazo restante, este le clavo la espada en la planta del pie...

Finn: Eso...es...todo lo que...puedo hacer...

Tras estas palabras Finn se desploma en el suelo

Continuara...


	29. Capitulo 29

Finn VS Pen: Parte II: Finn el Carnicero...

Finn se habia desplomado en el suelo tras haber penetrado la planta del pie de Pen con su espada...Logicamente con su Brazo Izquierdo UNICAMENTE habilitado...

Finn creia que todo estaba perdido, no solo habia provocado mas a Pen, sino que ahora, se habia desmayado en el suelo...Pero al desmayarse entro en un sueño:  
El se encontraba en un espacio TOTALMENTE vacio...solo habia color blanco en todos lados, Derrepente se le acerco una dama que parecia ser su Angel Guardian

Angel: Que sucede, bravo humano?

Finn: Me estan dando duro, que puedo hacer Angelita?

Angel: NO te rindas Finn, estas mas cerca de la victoria a cada golpe!

Finn: Encerio?

Angel: Bueno...no lo se, solo soy tu Angel Guardian

Finn: Oraleva

Angel: No pierdas las esperanzas Finn, la raza HUMANA depende de ti...y de una mujer llamada Betty. Pero igual, eres lo mejor de todo Ooo, a no decaer ahora!

Finn: No se si pueda lograrlo, y Marceline?

Angel: Debe estar Preocupada por ti...Oh mira, esta soñando conmigo Jejeje, y me ha dejado un mensaje.(Saca un triangulo, Aparece un holograma de Marcy)

Marceline: Finn, no decaigas ahora...PUEDES HACERLO! Ven pronto a casa, Joshua, tu padre,madre,hermanos,amigos...CONTAMOS CONTIGO! Te Amo TontiFinn

Angel: Vamos hijo, VE A POR LA GLORIA HUMANA!

Finn despierta

Finn: Ugh...BIEN! TE MATARE PEN! (se levanta)  
Pen: Asique te pones de pie, despues de que te haya cortado tu brazo, y tu me has clavado tu espada en mi piecito...

Oh, hay maneras de torturarte...MEJORES QUE EL DOLOR FISICO

Finn: QUE?!

Pen: Recuerdas aquella muchacha, la damita de agua...

Finn: La Princesa Agua...ESPERA, COMO SABIAS DE ELLA?!

Pen: El que la mato fui YO bobo. Esa silueta que aparecio aquella tarde cuando estabas con ella...ERA YO TAMBIEN

Finn: NO...NONONO NO PUEDE SER, TU MATASTE A LA PRINCESA AGUA...

A MI GRAN AMOR...MATASTE A LA PRINCESA MAS PERFECTA EN EL MUNDO...EL ASESINO...FUISTE...TU...

Finn se sento en el suelo, llevando su unico brazo habil a la cabeza, soltando lagrimas de FURIA y TRISTEZA. Pen reia triunfante de haber decaido al heroe

Finn, se puso de pie, sin secarse las lagrimas. Sus ojos CAMBIARON TOTALMENTE: En vez de ser blancos y celestes...cambiaron a un frio aspecto NEGRO y Rojo Sangre.

Finn:GGGGGGRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHH (grito de furia EXTREMA, como si tu...SI TU lector, tuvieses un mal dia que empeora a cada rato)

En su brazo derecho cesó la hemorragia, su gorro estaba completamente destruido...su gorro reflejaba la ultima vez que se puso de esa manera.

Al 1er año de vida, cuando Martin lo abandono y Joshua lo recogio, tenia un UNICO Gorro...lo perdio en las Dulces montañas a manos de un Oso Furioso, Ese actual aspecto de asesino es el que tenia de bebe cuando mato a puño limpio y sangriento a aquel oso, para quedasre con su actual Gorro...

Finn furioso y veloz como la luz golpea con ira y furia a Pen una y otra vez en la cara y en la panza...Luego para aumentar su dolor (atentos los HOMBRES) lo tomo de la entrepierna como si estubiese tomando una bolsa...y golpea sus intestinos y su cara nuevamente...Pen aprovecho el momento de distraccion de Finn para golpearle DURAMENTE la panza, pero fue en vano, Finn no sintio el mas minimo dolor...es mas, Pen seguia castigando el pecho y el estomago de finn,agonizando de apretaba la bolsa testicular fuertemente, causando un dolor EXTREMAMENTE FUERTE en Pen, que gritaba y gritaba, y pedia que se detenga...Pero Finn continuaba apretando con mas intensidad y golpeaba a Pen.  
Luego de haberlo torturado lo suficiente, Finn lo arrojo contra el suelo, aunque Finn seguia sin tener reconocimiento...Era como si fuese un muñeco controlado por sus impulsos...Que se abalanzaba sobre Pen a continuar torurandolo, esta vez con mas furia... y de una gran piña lo mando a volar en los cielos oscuros de Ooo

El cuerpo Semimuerto de Pen agonizaba de dolor en el suelo...

Finn, sumiso en furia, agonia,dolor,tristeza, sed de venganza y sangre, tomo su espada y susurro algo raro...como en un lenguaje satanico...Y PARTIO EN DOS A PEN...Este comenzo a gritar mas fuerte que antes... como si le hubiesen dado de tomar aceite hervido. Su parte superior se movia como un pescado escurridizo recien salido del agua...Finn se empezaba a retirar

Pen (mente): QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTA PASANDO?!  
ESTOY SIENDO TORTURADO Y HUMILLADO POR...POR UN SIMPLE MOCOSO!...LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE ELEVAR LA TENSION...

HORA DE TRANSFORMARSE...

Pen unio sus dos partes...Pero no volvio a ser un simple zombi mutado...

Continuara...


	30. Capitulo 30

Finn VS Pen, Parte III: Puer natus est, et cadit heros (← Es Latín)

Pen unio la parte que Finn habia cortado en dos ( de la mitad de la cintura para abajo) y se recupero, pero no se quedo ahi parado. Su torso comenzo a girar (como una persona poseida) y su cabeza tambien. Derrepente comenzo a crecer,sus manos y sus pies se convirtieron en Garras, su cuerpo se convirtio en un cuerpo peludo y su cara se derritio, revelando su craneo, y luego le salieron dos cuernos. Finn al oir los gritos de Pen, se da vuelta y se asombra al ver la nueva forma de Pen.

Pen: JAJAJA Y ahora que piensas Finn? (Su voz era como la del Lich, una mezcla de voz normal y voz grave)

Finn no respondio, seguia "MALDITO".Finn intento golpear a Pen , pero el lo agarro en su mano y lo apretó. Finn comenzo a recuperar la conciencia de donde estaba, sus ojos volvieron a ser celestes y comenzo a hablar...

Finn: GRAAAAAAARG MALDICION DUELE...DUELE MUCHO!  
Pen: JAJAJA Que te parece esto humano patetico...

Derrepente, en el cielo, se formo un espiral Verde y cayeron DOS CAPSULAS GIGANTES, de ellas, salieron TODOS los habitantes de Ooo, que llegaban a apoyar a Finn

Jake: HERMANETO?!

Finn (Gritando Dolorosamente): JAAAAAAAAAKEE...

Jake: Finn?...AAAAAAAAAAY MAMACHEEEEEEEETAA QUE ES ESA COSA?!

Finn: Luego...te explico, ayudame bro...

Marceline: Finn! CARIÑO! JAKE AYUDALO!

Jake: Si señora!

Jake se estira sigilosamente hasta donde estaba Pen..

Pen:Jejejeje, ni tus amigos pueden ayudarte niño, estas solo...perdiste aceptalo...

Jake: SORPESA!

Jake llega con un palo gigante que se lo inserta en el ojo a Pen

Pen:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH PEERRROO ESTUPIDOOO, ESO SI QUE DUELE, MALDITA SEAAAA! (Se desmaya)

Jake: Con mi gente no te metes...(abraza a Finn) Finn hermaneto, estabamos muy preocupados por ti, que...QUE TE PASO EN EL BRAZO?!

Finn: Jejeje, gracias gordo,Ah, ese tipo me lo saco...donde esta Marceline?

Marceline: FINN! AQUI ESTOY!

Finn: MARCY!

Al verse, ambos corrieron a besarse, y lo hicieron, sus labios se fundieron en un gran beso

Marceline: Finn...Yo... Uuughh

Finn: Marceline, que pasa?!

Marceline: Es...el bebe, Finn...Siento que...que ya viene

Jake: AAAY MAMACHETA! PRINCESA PRINCESA!

DP: Un medico! ESTA MUJER ESTA A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ!

Una doctora de caramelo se lleva a Marceline hasta el Hospital del Dulce reino de Ooo, alli fue internada. Finn comenzo a reunirse con sus seres queridos

Joshua: HIJO!  
Finn: Papa!

Jermaine: Finn!

Finn: Hermano!

Margaret: Cariño!

Finn:Mama! 

Hubo un bello abrazo familiar, al que la DP se sumo, y fue aceptada

DP: Finn!  
Finn: Princesa!

Como, como llegaron aquí?

DP: Logre crear un par de capsulas, y logre llegar aquí, nuestros amigos de Aaa, te mandan muchos saludos, y esperan que estes muy bien Finn, que te paso?

Finn: Ese tipo me arranco el brazo...

Puedes hacer algo?

DP: Ahora voy a ver como esta Marceline, luego te ayudare

Finn: vamos Jake, debemos estar con Marceline!

Jake: Correcto, vamos!

Finn y Jake lllegaron a una sala en donde la DP los tuvo por unas horas...Hasta que...

DP: FINN, JAKE ENTREN!

Finn y Jake entran y ven a Marceline tirarda en la cama... derrepente le dan un bebe

Marceline: Finn, el es Joshua, nuestro hijo (Era un bebe del mismo tono de piel que Finn, pero con los rasgos de Vampiro de Marceline)

Finn:Es...perfecto, es perfecto Marcy, como te sientes cariño?

Marceline: Me siento, bien...quieres cargar a Joshua?

Finn: Si, damelo (Marceline le da al bebe, que lentamente abre los ojos para ver a su padre y a su madre, Finn con la ayuda de Marceline, porque le falta un brazo, carga al bebe)

Hola...pequeño Joshua, hola mi pequeño bebe...(El bebe se duerme y se lo devuelve a Marceline)

Es hermoso cariño...(Se siente un temblor)

DP: Que fue eso?

Jake: Nada seguro, eso parece

(Vuelve a sentirse el temblor pero cada vez MAS potente)

Marceline: Finn, que es eso? Estoy empezando a Asustarme, y a mi pocas cosas me asustan...

Finn: Tranqula cariño...(se acerca a Jake): Jake, cuida a Marceline, te lo encargo

Jake: QUE?! A donde vas?!

Finn: Pen sigue vivo, voy a matarlo...Y NO VENGAS!

Jake: Finn...

Finn le clava una mirada que lo dice todo...quiere ir solo, no quiere arriesgar a nadie mas...

Finn se aleja en el horizonte, hacia donde habia caido Pen...Pero...Para sorpesa de Finn, Pen NO ESTABA

Finn: QUE?! DONDE SE FUE?!

Pen: AQUI ESTOY!

Pen sale por atrás de Finn y lo golpea DURAMENTE en la espalda, Seguia siendo la misma bestia, pero ahora era del mismo tamaño que Finn...Por el horizonte se acercaban Jake, Jermaine, Joshua y Margaret, la DP, Marceline (en una camilla) Y la gente del Dulce Reino, para alentar a Finn...Pero lo que sucederia quedaria marcado en sus mentes, POR SIEMPRE

Finn se habia estampado contra un Arbol, y Pen aprovecho la distraccion de finn para correr hacia el... Finn se desperto y fue hacia Pen para golpearlo.

Pero...Pen le dio con sus garras un arañazo DURO Y CERTERO a la cara de Finn, provocando dolor en Finn...

Finn: MALDICION! DUELE!

Pen: TE has despedido de tus amigos?

Finn: Que?! QUE DIJISTE?!

Pen golpeo a Finn elevandolo al cielo, y al caer...Finn cae sobre el cuerno de Pen, en otras palabras, Penetrando a Finn en el corazon...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
